Love Story
by MimiChibi-Diethel
Summary: [30 días OTP/ Colección de Drabbles] Si le preguntaran a Kise cuales son sus días favoritos, seguramente respondería: "¡Los días que paso con Senpai!"
1. Tomados de las manos

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Love story.**

 **Día uno: Tomados de las manos.**

Kasamatsu iba adelantado, y cómo siempre, Kise iba detrás, mirándole la espalda. Dejando salir un pequeño suspiro, Kise aceleró un poco su paso para estar al lado del más bajo.

—Senpai. Lo siento. —murmuró, provocando que el mayor lo mirara y, en el proceso, alzara una ceja.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?—preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Bien, sabía porque se disculpaba, pero quería escucharlo de la boca del rubio.

— ¿Te pusiste celoso por mí culpa, no?—preguntó, inocente.

La cara de Kasamatsu adquirió un brillo escarlata. Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó al rubio en el estómago, provocando que se doblara.

— ¡Senpai!

— ¿Quién demonios esta celoso?—protestó, fingiendo indignación. Sí, estaba celoso, pero el otro no tenía por qué saberlo y, mucho menos, expresarlo así de alto.

—Pero…—Kise hizo un puchero, al mismo tiempo que sobaba su estómago. —Kasamatsu-senpai no es así de cortante con nadie. Incluso Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi se sorprendieron.

De acuerdo, tal vez había sido demasiado evidente. Pero es que no pudo evitarlo, ver que Aomine le había pedido jugar uno a uno a Kise, y después ver la cara de cachorro feliz que había puesto su ahora _novio_ , fue el factor suficiente para que se pusiera de malas el resto de la tarde.

Si tanto quería jugar uno a uno con Aomine, simplemente no lo hubiese invitado a pasar la tarde _supuestamente_ solos. Así se hubiera evitado tantas molestias, cómo tenerse que disculpar con Aomine en un futuro cercano, pues seguramente Imayoshi no lo dejaría de molestar.

—Simplemente hacía demasiado calor. Me puse de malas. —respondió, volviendo la vista hacía el frente.

—No hacía tanto calor…—murmuró Kise, haciendo un mohín.

Pero poco después, el modelo sonrió para sí mismo. La cara de su Senpai siempre se veía adorable cuando se ponía celoso. Pero se veía más adorable si…

— ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!?—gritó, sonrojado. Mirando la mano que se entrelazaba con la propia.

…le tomaba de la mano.

—No te preocupes, Senpai. Sólo te quiero a ti. —sonrió. Kasamatsu desvió la mirada cuando notó una cola y orejas imaginarias en Kise.

Lo que casi había visto Aomine en la tarde.

—N-N… ¡No me interesa!—gritó, volviendo a enojarse. Y, volteándose para intentar golpear al rubio, se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Kise sobre su mejilla.

—Sólo a ti. —aseguró.

Al reaccionar, la cara de Kasamatsu volvió a enrojecer de golpe.

— ¡Muérete!

Gritó, dándole una patada en la parte baja de la espalda. Sin embargo, Kise en ningún momento sintió que soltaran su mano.

* * *

 **Hola :D … Rayos… desde hace unos dos años que no me integro a un nuevo fandom xD Es tan raro. Bueno, como sea. ¡Hola!... de nuevo XD**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido el fic… drabble, one-short… la wea que me haya salido? :v La verdad es que aún no me quería unir al fandom de KnB, porque no he visto la tercera temporada y tampoco me leo el manga :v pero después me enteré que tendría veintisiete capítulos y bueno, dije:** _ **¡Es ahora o nunca!**_ **Y como resultado tenemos esto (?) Otra cosa era que no sabía con qué pareja hacer este fic, mi ideal era Teppei x Hyuga (OTP), después pensé en hacerlo multi-paring y bueno, después vi la derrota de Kaijou.**

 **¡Y así surgió! En fin, un gusto estar aquí.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	2. Caricias en algún lugar

**Basado en los 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día dos: En uno de sus cumpleaños.**

 **[Caricias en algún lugar]***

Kasamatsu suspiró con inconformidad, no, tal vez no era eso, sino nerviosismo. Se encontraba con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos, color roja y con lunares blancos, amarrada por la parte de arriba con listones azules, verdes y amarillos.

—Esto no es una buena idea. —suspiró, frunciendo el ceño. —Mejor me voy. —y, dando media vuelta, choco contra el pecho de alguien.

— ¿Senpai?—preguntó su kohai, sorprendido de verlo ahí. Y es que, a pesar de que todos en Kaijou le habían dado un obsequio o mínimo un feliz cumpleaños, su querido Kasamatsu-senpai no se había presentado ni momento por el gimnasio, ni tampoco se lo había topado por la escuela.

— ¿Q-Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Te mataré!—gritó, sonrojado y despegándose por completo de Ryota. Este lo miró extrañado.

—Esta es mi casa…—respondió, confundido por la actitud de Kasamatsu. —Pero ya has venido aquí antes, Senpai. Anda pasa.

El de cabello rubio abrió la puerta, dejando que el mayor pasara primero. Y este, con el regalo oculto en su espalda, así lo hizo, aunque de lado para que el modelo no viera lo que llevaba.

—Entonces…—Kise se sentó al lado de él. — ¿Vienes a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, Senpai?

— ¡Qué, claro que no!—gritó, alejándolo con una mano, pues cuando menos se lo había esperado Kise ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de él.

— ¡Senpai~! ¿Por qué no me fue a ver? ¿Acaso… no se acordó de mi cumpleaños?—haciendo un puchero, miró a Kasamatsu, quién evitaba mirarlo por alguna razón, y Kise sabía que la razón estaba detrás de su espalda.

Pero bueno, lo mejor sería no presionarlo.

—No importa, Senpai. Iré a preparar un poco de té. —sonrió, con esa estúpida sonrisa de modelo, según el moreno.

Sin embargo, antes de darle tiempo de siquiera pararse, Yukio extendió el regalo a la altura del pecho del rubio. Los ojos de Kise se ampliaron con sorpresa al notar el pequeño bulto, sus orbes doradas de inmediato pasaron al más bajo.

— ¿Senpai?

— ¡Es mi presente, idiota! ¡No te quedes mirando, tómalo!—ordenó, sin darle la cara, Ryota escondió una risita al notar un rubor en las orejas del otro.

— ¡Gracias, Kasamatsu-senpai!—gritó, feliz. Sin tardar mucho, y cuidando de no arruinar el papel, desenvolvió el regalo. Notando que era un pequeño llavero para celular con una foto del equipo de Kaijou.

Kise sintió que se le atoraba algo en la garganta, esa foto había sido justo antes de que tuvieran el partido definitivo contra Seirin.

—Senpai… esto…—sin poderlo evitar, unas pequeñas lágrimas se le resbalaron del rostro, atrayendo la atención de Yukio.

— ¿Por qué estas llorando?—preguntó, sorprendido. —Oye…

—Lo siento, Senpai. Es sólo que… me trajo algunos recuerdos. —sonrió, triste. No obstante la expresión que cambiada cuando Kasamatsu le dio un golpe en el estómago. — ¡Senpai!

—Deja de deprimirte por cosas sin sentido. —regañó, adquiriendo el tono de capitán. — ¡Es un recuerdo valioso!

—Pero Senpai…

— ¡Sí te pones de esa manera, entonces te lo quitaré!—amenazó. Inconscientemente Kise se aferró al llavero.

No, incluso si era Kasamatsu quien se lo había regalado, no podría quitárselo. ¡Por ser Kasamatsu-senpai quien se lo había regalado!

—Senpai, es un ángel. —gritó, lanzándose sobre él. —Gracias, por el regalo. Lo cuidaré y siempre lo llevaré. —murmuró, mirándolo fijamente.

El rostro de Kasamatsu se volvió rojo cuando Kise acaricio con su pulgar los labios. Quería decirle que lo mataría si seguía con eso, que alejara sus estúpidas y perfectas manos de su cara, porque cada vez que lo acariciaba así, aquella zona ardía. A pesar de todos esos pensamientos, se le ocurrió uno mejor y, acercándose a Kise, lo besó.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kise Ryota.

Decir que la cara de Kise superaba el cabello rojo de Kagami, era poco.

* * *

 **¡Eye, eye~! (Ojo, ojo~ [?])**

 **¡Un pequeño presente para nuestro amado modelo! 3 Si bien el título que seguía era "Caricias en algún lugar." Lo he involucrado con el día 27, puesto que es cumpleaños de Kise, sin embargo no quería ponerlo como el día 27, así que lo deje como el día dos, incluyendo las caricias en algún lugar (?) Mierda, me hice bolas XD No tengo idea de lo que acabo de explicar.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer. x3 ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ryota!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	3. Jugando

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día tres: Jugando.**

Si le preguntaran lo que más le gustaba a Kise seguramente diría jugar con su Senpai en un uno a uno.

—Senpai, vamos a jugar. —pidió este, corriendo hacia Kasamatsu con el balón en las manos.

—Mañana tenemos escuela, Kise. —regañó el capitán, apuntándolo con el dedo.

— ¡Sólo cinco minutos!—rogó, poniendo una cara de perro mojado a la cual estaba seguro que su Senpai no se negaría.

Yukio desvió la mirada, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. —Sólo cinco minutos. ¡Ni uno más!

— ¡De acuerdo, Senpai!—gritó el modelo, intentando no lanzarse a abrazar al mayor. —Entonces, ¿qué pasa si el otro pierde?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Kise?—Kasamatsu lo miró, interrogante.

—Sí yo gano, quiero algo a cambio. —aclaró. —Usted puede pedirme lo que quiera si gana.

El capitán de Kaijou lo pensó un momento, si ganaba entonces podía decirle al modelo que dejara de seguirlo a casa, pues sus padres habían pensado que se trataba de un acosador. ¡Le quitaría un problema de encima!

—De acuerdo, si gano tienes que dejar de seguirme cuando me valla a casa. —exclamó, serio. Kise se puso nervioso al instante.

¡Se suponía que era un secreto! ¿Cuándo había sido descubierto?

— ¡Senpai eso…!

— ¿Quieres o no?—preguntó el otro, frunciendo el ceño.

Kise suspiró, sabiendo que si no se le pasaba rápido el berrinche Kasamatsu se iría. —Bien, acepto Senpai. Pero si yo ganó me dejará hacer lo que quiera.

Yukio encarno una ceja, confundido.

—Después del partido, tengo cinco minutos para hacer lo que quiera. ¿De acuerdo? —Kise clavó sus orbes miel en el de menor estatura.

—No sé a qué te refieres, pero con que no sea hacerle algo malo al gimnasio está bien.

— ¡De acuerdo, Senpai!—gritó, con una felicidad tan grande como el cielo.

—.—.—.—.—

Después de una competencia bastante reñida, porque sí, Kasamatsu no había dejado que Kise respirara en todo ese tiempo, Kise fue el ganador.

—Tsk. —chasqueando la lengua el capitán del Kaijou se situó enfrente de Kasamatsu. —De acuerdo, haz lo que ibas a hacer.

Y sin esperar nada más, Kise se lanzó en un abrazo directo al moreno, a quien se le subieron todos los colores a la cara.

— ¡K-Kise! ¡S-Suéltame, idiota!

—Senpai, usted perdió. —comentó el otro, apretándolo como si fuera la última vez que lo viera. —Y entonces yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, y eso es…

Kise se separó, para poder observar la cara de Kasamatsu mejor. —…es abrazar a Senpai.

— ¿¡Qué idioteces estas diciendo, Kise!?—gritó, intentando patearlo, pero el firme agarre del otro se lo impedía.

Con resignación, Kasamatsu no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que pasaran los cinco minutos antes de poder darle la paliza de su vida al rubio de primer año.

* * *

 **¡Ahhh!**

 **Se acerca el Kikasa Day ; 3; Y estoy totalmente loca, pues tengo mi primer lustro en fanfiction y quería celebrar con algo /3 además de que también celebro el UsUk y aghhh!**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! nwn!**

 **Con cariño y pánico,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	4. En una cita

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día cuatro: En una cita.**

Kise no estaba seguro de cómo debería actuar, hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba tan nervioso como ahora. Y es que, pese a lo que Moriyama-senpai, Kobori-senpai y los demás habían dicho, no podía evitar ver eso como una cita.

Una verdadera y autentica cita, con Kasamatsu-senpai.

—Lo siento, Kise. Llego tarde. —se disculpó el azabache una vez que llegó al lado del rubio. —Se atoró el tren en la estación anterior.

—No importa, Senpai. —contestó. Fue cuando Kasamatsu frunció el ceño, la cara de Kise estaba cubierta con un cubre bocas y unos lentes de sol, aparte de que su cabello rubio era cubierto por una boina color café.

— ¿Por qué demonios estás vestido así? Pareces una persona sospechosa. —comentó el otro, sin quitar ese ceño fruncido. Y es que, si no fuera porque había reconocido la complexión del rubio seguro que ni se habría dado cuenta de que era él.

— ¡Senpai, no se tan malo!—se quejó, bajándose el tapabocas. —Es que si voy por una calle concurrida, los fans me reconocerán.

La lengua de Kasamatsu se chasqueo, enojada. Los ojos de Kise destellaron con un poco de tristeza, tristeza que pronto desapareció cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza. ¿Quizás… quizás Senpai quería ver su rostro?

— ¡No se preocupe, Senpai! Me las quitare enseguida. —gritó, emocionado. Aunque sólo se dejó las gafas de sol, por precaución.

—Idiota, nadie te pidió eso. Pobre de ti si nos detenemos por tus fans—amenazó, comenzando a avanzar.

Kise, como todo un buen kohai, fue tras él.

Una vez que caminaron por la plaza central, un montón de chicas le dedicaron miradas a Kise, queriendo averiguar si se trataba del modelo o no, lo cual sobre irrito a Kasamatsu, quien, en un intento de que pudiera disfrutar más de esa extraña sensación que sentía en el pecho desde que el rubio le había aceptado acompañarlo a comprar unas zapatillas, lo tomó del brazo y corrió escaleras arriba para después meterse a una tienda de deportes.

—Senpai, no se ponga tan celoso. —sonrió el rubio, unos segundos después recibió una patada en la parte baja de la espalda.

— ¡Nadie está celoso, idiota!—gritó, llamando la atención de unos cuantos. —Mira, aquí hay algunas zapatillas. Miremos.

Kise hizo un puchero, levemente molesto porque sus sospechas fueran enviadas al viento gracias Kasamatsu. Si no era por celos, entonces, ¿por qué su Senpai siempre lo golpeaba cuando muchas chicas se le acercaban? ¡Tenía que ser amor! ¡Estaba completamente convencido de que eso era! ¿Por qué otra razón su querido Senpai lo invitaría una cita? Sólo ponía los zapatos como excusa.

—Ya acabe con las compras. —dijo el más bajo, mirando a Kise y mostrándole la bolsa. —Podemos ir a casa.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero Senpai…!—se quejó el rubio, mostrándole a Yukio un enorme puchero, que sólo provoco que al otro se le crispara la boca.

Con un suspiro, el capitán de Kaijou miró al modelo. Ahora que lo recordaba, no le había invitado nada como agradecimiento por acompañarlo, tal vez por eso el modelo se había molestado.

—Bien. Tomemos algo. —dicho esto, se encogió de hombros y paso al lado del rubio. Quien se quedó petrificado del nerviosismo y felicidad que sentía.

Después de que siguió a su Senpai hasta detenerse en un puesto donde vendían monja*, ambos entraron. Al parecer las masas de chicas habían cesado, y ahora podían estar los dos, sin embargo Kasamatsu para no arriesgarse escogió una mesa más al fondo.

—Senpai. —llamó, justo cuando Kasamatsu termino de pedir otra orden. Una vez que tuvo su atención, continuó: — Me hizo muy feliz que me invitara. De verdad, me hizo muy feliz.

—No está mal salir de vez en cuando contigo. —contestó el otro, para después darle una pequeña sonrisa. —Fue divertido escapar de las fans, aunque un poco fastidioso.

Kise sintió enormes ganas de lanzarse sobre el azabache y decirle todo lo que hasta el momento se había guardado. Pero justo cuando eso iba a pasar, el mesero intervino para entregarles la orden.

—Kise, gracias por acompañarme. —comentó su superior, para después hundir su palita en el monja.

Las mejillas del modelo se tiñeron de un ligero rosado, pero no dijo nada más; aún no era el momento. Y antes de que llegara este, se aseguraría que tuvieran un par de citas más.

* * *

 _*Monjayaki: es un tipo de rebozado japonés frito en sartén con diversos ingredientes._

* * *

 **¡Ciao~!**

 **Por un momento pensé que no lo subiría 3 pero bueno. ¡Se acerca el Kikasa Day! Y espero traerles el siguiente drabble ese día 3**

 **Una pequeña aclaración, los drabbles no llevan orden cronológico, por lo que son solo historias cortas de estos dos *corazón***

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Con cariño y presión,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	5. Besándose

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día cinco: Besándose.**

 **(Parte 1)**

Y era el final de todo, Kasamatsu-senpai platicaba con sus antiguos compañeros de clase unos metros lejos de él. Sí, de acuerdo, podía acortar aquellos metros cuando él quisiera, pero no quería hacerlo. No porque temiera molestar al mayor, sino que sabía que eso sería el final.

El adiós.

—Hey, Kise. ¿No vas a despedirte de mí?—aquella voz que siempre lo regañaba, lo llamó tranquilamente. Cómo si al día siguiente se volvieran a ver como todos los días.

—Senpai…—mordió su labio suavemente. Alzando la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de acero perteneciente al más bajo. — _No se valla._ —No, claro que no podía decir eso. ¿Cómo iba a poder decirle eso? Kasamatsu-senpai también tenía un camino que recorrer, un camino en el que posiblemente ya no estuviera él.

— ¿Kise?—el mayor abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al notar como los ojos dorados del rubio comenzaban a nublarse con futuras lágrimas. Con un suspiró, un poco exasperado del mayor, se acercó a él. —Oye. —zarandeándolo del hombro, consiguió que el modelo lo mirara.

—Senpai. Kasamatsu-senpai. —llamó, con voz entrecortada, queriendo aguardar el llanto que no tardaría en salir. —Senpai.

—Sólo dices "Senpai, Senpai, Senpai"—regañó el otro, pero a diferencia de los otros regaños que Kise había recibido desde que entro a Kaijou, este era completamente diferente.

—Senpai…—.

—Ven conmigo, Kise. —pidió su superior, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta. Aún con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a salir, lo siguió.

El gimnasio fue a donde llegaron, y siguiendo al mayor, entró. —Senpai.

—Ahora, puedes decirme. —señaló, volteándose hacia el modelo. — ¿Por qué estas así, Kise?

Los labios le tiritaron con tristeza, y las lágrimas más intensas que nunca, bajaron por sus mejillas.

—Senpai…—llamó de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Dime, Kise.

—Senpai…—y sin poderlo evitar más, corrió torpemente hacía él, acortando la poquita distancia que ya de por sí los separaba.

—K-Ki…Kise…—balbuceó Yukio, sintiendo el abrazo de su kohai. Un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de su cara, e intentando disiparlo, desvió la mirada. Sin embargo, no aparto a Kise.

—Senpai. Senpai. Senpai. —chilló, aferrándose mucho más a su excapitán. —No se vaya, Kasamatsu-senpai. Por favor. No se aleje de mí.

El azabache abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Y entendiendo el porqué de que él rubio estuviera así, le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza cuando logró liberar uno de sus brazos.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota? ¿Quién se va a alejar de quién?—protestó, tomando un aire indignado. —No me digas que por eso estabas preocupado, al punto de llorar.

Kise frunció ligeramente el ceño, y alzando la cabeza quedo cara a cara con la de Kasamatsu, con las narices casi rozándose.

— ¡Tal vez para Senpai no sea importante, pero para mí lo es!—gritó, mirándolo con firmeza. Una firmeza que sorprendió a Kasamatsu.

Después de unos minutos sin respuesta, Kise bajó la mirada. Seguro que con eso había incomodado a Kasamatsu, lo mejor sería alejarse; pero justo cuando lo intento hacer, Yukio lo tomo por la muñeca.

—E-Es importante para mí…también. —masculló, mirando al suelo, como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

El rostro de Ryota se ilumino, tal cual cachorro al ver a su dueño. Y con rastros de lágrimas aún en sus ojos, le sonrió. Aquello sólo provoco que el rostro del de ojos azul plateado, se pasmara, para después adquirir un tono rojo extremo.

Kise no pudo evitarlo ni un segundo más, ladeó un poco el rostro y terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos, sellando sus labios con los del mayor.

Kasamatsu sólo sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse cada vez más, a grados sobrenaturales. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse levemente, y dejándose llevar por los movimientos suaves de Kise, entrecerró los ojos, notando que el rubio tenía sus preciosos orbes dorados cerrados.

Tímidamente la mano del modelo comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del otro, como si tuviera miedo de que aquel hecho destruyera todo lo mágico, no obstante, sintió la aprobación del azabache cuando este coloco una mano sobre su pecho, suavemente, de la misma forma que el rubio.

La otra mano de Kise viajó a la espalda del mayor, justo por su cintura, lo sujetó con firmeza acercándolo un poco más, para poder profundizar el beso.

Golpeando suavemente sus labios con la lengua, Kise pidió permiso para entrar. Y, Yukio aún confundido por todo aquello, abrió un poco la boca, dándole entrada al rubio, quién gustoso se introdujo en ella.

La lengua de Kise sabía lo que hacía, se movía hábilmente en su boca, como si quisiera explorar todo lo que pudiera antes de volver a la realidad. La mano que antes estaba en su mejilla había recorrido un camino hasta la oreja, acariciándole con mucha ternura, provocando un suspiro el Yukio.

Kise, sabiendo que no se podían quedar pegados para siempre, y que tarde o temprano su querido Senpai iba a reaccionar, fue separándose lentamente, hasta separar sus labios del otro y sólo tener el contacto de ambas frentes pegadas como recompensa.

—Senpai…—llamó, ligeramente avergonzado. —Yo…, estoy enamorado de usted.

Los ojos de Kasamatsu destellaron un poco incrédulos, para después caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sí, su cerebro al fin procesaba las cosas como se debía. Y no podía estar más avergonzado por ello, no obstante, sería algo estúpido si negaba sus sentimientos. No sería un cobarde.

—Igual. —gruñó, bajito. Kise lo miró confundido, y pensando que este había dicho algo como un rechazo se separó.

—Lo siento, Senpai. Yo…—calló cuando Kasamatsu lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo, hasta volver a quedar a centímetros de él.

— ¡Dije que yo igual, es-estoy enamorado de ti!—exclamó, mirándolo con enojo. Kise amplió sus ojos con sorpresa, y antes de que pudiera procesar alguna palabra, ya se encontraba besando de nuevo a Yukio.

* * *

 **¡Drabble cinco, terminado!**

 **Eso de escuchar música romántica inspira cx Hay canciones tan hermosas que ni se cómo se llaman, pero son hermosas, esa música instrumental es hermosa. *corazón***

 **Sobre lo de la parte 1, seguiré el drabble con los futuros títulos, pero avisaré cuales se utilizaran. No se preocupen C:**

 **¡Ojala les haya gustado!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	6. Vistiendo la ropa del otro

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día seis: Vistiendo la ropa del otro.**

Kise lo seguiría diciendo, incluso si eso le costaba las dolorosas patadas de Kasamatsu. —Senpai, es adorable.

Y es que a pesar de que el capitán de Kaijou tenía la fama de ser un hombre entre los hombres, Ryota desechaba todo eso y sólo se fijaba en los momentos que tenía con Yukio, esos momentos donde el más bajo dejaba de lado su orgullo y le mostraba unas lindas facetas que seguramente harían al modelo desangrarse.

— ¿De dónde sacas que aquel enano gruñón es adorable? Digo, ¿le has visto?—preguntó Aomine, mientras se metía una hamburguesa a la boca.

— ¡Senpai lo es, Aominecchi!—chilló el otro, haciendo un mohín. —Más cuando accede a ponerse mi ropa, se ve como un niño de primaria.

El moreno lo miró, intentando que su cerebro no procesara esas palabras, pero fue en vano. En pocos segundos se vio imaginando a Kasamatsu con la ropa de Kise, la cual por supuesto le quedaría extremadamente grande.

— ¡Idiota, no me hagas imaginarme cosas tan desagradables!—protestó, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—No es para nada desagradable, Aominecchi. —chistó el rubio, inflando las mejillas.

—Lo que tú digas. —bufó el otro, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Maldito el día que accedió a escuchar los problemas del rubio sólo para poder conocer a una modelo de pechos grandes.

—.—.—.—.—

—" _Aominecchi es un idiota, no entiende nada. No sabe lo adorable que puede ser Senpai"_ —entre pensamientos y pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando llego a casa. Y cuando menos lo espero, recibió una patada en la parte baja de la espalda.

— ¡Kise, idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme esperando?—gritó, Kasamatsu.

Sobándose la parte golpeada, Kise lo miró con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de los ojos. —Senpai… no tiene que ser tan malo, acordamos vernos a las siete cuarenta y…—sacando su teléfono, miró la hora: siete cincuenta y nueve. — ¡Lo lamento mucho, Kasamatsu-senpai!

—Tch. Y todavía te ibas a poner a reprocharme—se quejó, cruzándose de brazos. —Me estoy muriendo de frío, abre de una maldita vez.

Y, ahora que caía en cuenta, Yukio sólo llevaba una playera. Seguramente porque tenía una que otra ropa en el departamento del rubio.

—Senpai, puede ponerse mi suéter. —ofreció, como todo buen caballero. Kasamatsu lo miró arqueando una ceja, ¿por qué darle su suéter cuando tenía los propios dentro?

—No lo necesito, recuerdo haber dejado…—interrumpido por los brazos de Kise, quien dándole un abrazo coloco el suéter por encima de los hombros del más bajo, abrochándole el primer botón para que este no se cayera.

—Está bien, Senpai. Puede utilizarlo. —sonrió, para después abrir el departamento.

Cómo siempre este estaba tibio, incluso aunque nadie estuviera allí. Kise se podía dar el lujo de pagar un aire acondicionado.

—Toma, lo que me pediste. —ofreció, una pequeña caja de película. Con letras simuladas de sangre y un fantasma apareciendo en esta.

—Gracias, Senpai. Iré a preparar palomitas, descanse un poco en el sillón. —pidió, Kise, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sin nada que objetar, Kasamatsu obedeció.

Justo cuando Kise llegó al sofá, notó que para su buena suerte del día, Kasamatsu Yukio estaba completamente dormido en el sofá, y no sólo eso, se había puesto bien el suéter y las manos se le ocultaban.

Tomándole una foto, para después ponerla como fondo de pantalla, el modelo y ace de Kaijou, sonrió.

Sin duda alguna Aomine se equivocaba, Kasamatsu era demasiado adorable.

* * *

 **¡Y aquí estoy!**

 **Perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada, pero tuve un bloqueo ; 3;**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	7. Haciendo cosplay

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día siete: Haciendo cosplay.**

—Maldición Kise, estate quieto. —ordenó Kasamatsu, dándole una patada.

— ¡Senpai, no me golpee!—chilló el rubio, sobándose la parte adolorida. — ¡Auch!

— ¡Pues deja de moverte o voy a lastimarte hasta que llores de verdad!—gruñó. Kise se puso rígido de nuevo, sabía que su Senpai hablaba enserio, pero no pudo evitar removerse de nuevo cuando sintió que su capitán le ajustaba aún más la diadema de orejas de cachorro que llevaba puestas.

— ¿Ya?

—Ya. Mírate. —pasándole un espejo, se dedicó a ajustarse la correa de la cola negra que le caía por la cintura.

— ¡Senpai, hizo un gran trabajo!—exclamó Kise, mirándose por todos los ángulos posibles. Se veía realmente adorable. —No sabía que podía cocer.

—Es lo básico que tiene que saber una persona. —dijo, terminándose de ajustar sus propias orejas. Que, a diferencia de Kise eran de gato y estaban en pico hacía arriba.

—Pero aun así es muy raro. Yo sé porque mi hermana mayor me enseño. —comentó encogiéndose de hombros. —Aunque es muy raro cuando tengo que cocer algo.

Kasamatsu lo miró con expresión aburrida. —Mi madre trabaja demasiado, y tengo a dos hermanos menores. El más pequeño rompe con mucha facilidad su ropa, por lo que tengo que enmendarla. —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Quisiera conocer a su hermano!—escandalizó, emocionado. — Seguro es como un pequeño Senpai.

El capitán de Kaijou frunció el ceño. —Ni loco dejo que conozcas a mis dos hermanos. —resopló, molesto.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque no!—gritó, harto, dando de nuevo una patada al ace del equipo.

Kise suspiró, pero se encogió de hombros. Aunque no pudiera conocer a los hermanos de su futuro novio todavía, le bastaba ese día con mirar a Kasamatsu Yukio con un cosplay de gato salvaje, con una capucha blanca donde sobresalían sus orejas negras, un pantalón negro sujetado por un cinturón que tenía la cola de gato pegado a él.

Sin duda una de las mejores escenas. Atontado no se dio cuenta cuando fue rodeado por montones de chicas, que lo hicieron perder de vista a su querido Senpai, quien seguramente ya se habría adelantado al auditorio de la escuela para la obra escolar.

—Kise-kun, te ves muy bien. —alagó una y un millón más de ellas, el rubio como buen modelo no pudo evitar sonreírles y saludarlas. Era su empleo.

Aunque no negaría que se veía mal. Después de todo Kasamatsu había hecho los accesorios y le habían quedado bastante bien.

—Lo siento chicas me tengo que ir. —dijo, fingiendo tristeza. —Pero no se olviden de irme a ver al auditorio. —y con un guiño de ojo, se marchó, dejando suspiros por detrás.

—Pensé que no acabarías. —regañó Kasamatsu, quién se encontraba recargado en el muro que dividía la escalera.

¿Acaso su Senpai lo estaba esperado? Una enorme alegría se acumuló en el pecho de Kise Ryota, quién no importándole que varios estudiantes pasaran por allí o que sus fans estuvieran yendo hacía él, se aventó contra Yukio para darle un abrazo.

El capitán de Kaijou pudo jurar que las orejas de Kise al igual que su cola reaccionaron como lo haría un cachorro emocionado. Y el ace de Kaijou de igual manera podía jugar que las orejas y cola de Kasamatsu se habían erizado como lo harían las de un gato asustado.

* * *

 **¡Dos semanas sin actualizar, perdón!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí a las seis para la una de la madrugada XD así que perdonen sí parece que me fume algo, es el sueño XD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y favoritos!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	8. Haciendo compras

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día ocho: Haciendo compras.**

A Kise le gustaba hacer comprar, y no, a comparación de lo que todos creían que era una obsesión por comprar cosas que quizás no necesitaba, no era por eso. Era por Kasamatsu Yukio, su superior y capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela Kaijou.

— ¿Y bien, qué es esta vez?—preguntó el otro con una ceja alzada, mientras tomaba un poco de agua. El sudor le escurría por el cuerpo y le pegaba un poco la camisa de deporte a su pecho, dejando a un feliz Kise.

—Mi gustaría ir a comprar un poco de ropa. —comentó, bien era una excusa, pero eso significaba que Kasamatsu saldría con él, aunque al final del día no comprara nada y recibiera unas buenas patadas por ello.

— ¿Por qué no invitas a una chica?—la mirada del capitán era casi indiferente, lo cual decepcionada a Kise.

—Es muy difícil elegir por una. —suspiró. Eso era verdad, si invitaba a una chica entonces esta lo divulgaría y, bueno, se formaría una pelea campal en la escuela.

—Tenemos el fin de semana libre. —dijo el otro, guardando la botella de agua. —Te veré en la estación central a las doce, llegas tarde y te mato. —advirtió alzando un dedo.

Kise no podría estar más feliz.

Finalmente el día tan esperado por el modelo juvenil había llegado. Estaba demasiado emocionado, por lo cual no había podido dormir en toda la noche y había amanecido con unas horrendas ojeras en el rostro, si su agente lo hubiese visto ese día lo habría fusilado allí mismo.

Un poco mareado por la falta de sueño, fue a tomar un baño, quizás eso lo despertaría por completo. Y en una parte fue así, al menos hasta que volvió a entrar en calor y el sueño lo golpeo con aún más fuerza, aun así, siguió.

—No dejaré plantado a Senpai. —se murmuró frente al espejo, mientras su mirada comenzaba a distorsionarse. — ¡Despierta, Ryota!—golpeándose las mejillas, logró que su vista se enfocara de nuevo.

Y no le gusto lo que vio.

Tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos pintadas con un leve tono oscuro. Tomando un poco de maquillaje comenzó a ocultar aquello que lo había avergonzado.

Una vez que salió de su casa, se dirigió a los trenes. Había elegido la mejor ropa posible, una que recientemente su agente le había regalado en forma de disculpa por obligarlo a saltarse las clases para una sesión de fotos.

Al llegar a la estación más cercana noto que había mucha más gente de lo usual, por lo que opto por ponerse un gorro y lentes de sol, para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo. No obstante el tren tardaba demasiado, llevaba minutos de ventaja por haber salido más temprano, pero si seguía tardando más, llegaría justo si no es que un poco tarde.

Finalmente el tren había tardado veinte minutos más, haciendo que el tiempo de Kise se redujera increíblemente, aun así, sí el tren no volvía a pararse llegaría corriendo, pero a tiempo. Al arribar el tren, fue golpeado por una ola de gente subiendo mientras que se golpeaba con los numerosos cuerpos que de por sí ya había en el vagón.

El calor era insoportable, el aire acondicionado del vagón apenas se sentía por la masa de gente que había. Ryota casi podía sentir como el sudor le escurría en todas las partes del cuerpo, sin embargo no podía secarlo porque no podía moverse y la gente, que al parecer iba al mismo destino que él, no hacía más que aumentar en cada estación.

Faltaba una estación para llegar a la estación central, tenía dos minutos de retraso pero seguramente Kasamatsu-senpai se lo perdonaría si le decía que el tren había tardado en llegar. Y entonces su mala suerte ataco. El tren se había atascado a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la estación.

Con mucho esfuerzo saco su celular y miró la hora, llevaba ahora siete minutos de retraso, tendría que avisarle a Senpai para que no se marchara, bien, tenía señal, incluso podría hacer una llamada, no obstante, la mala suerte no se había olvidado de él. Algunos de los pasajeros al quererse acomodar mejor, lo aventaron, provocando que el celular saliera de sus manos y este se metiera en la bolsa de la chica de enfrente, la cual lo miró con una ligera sonrisa de compasión.

—Te lo daré en cuanto bajemos. —comentó, un poco avergonzada.

Kise tuvo ganas de gritar allí mismo, pero sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

El tren llevaba al menos diez minutos atorado en el mismo sitio, había un problema al parecer, no lo pudo comprender bien, estaba enfocado en que su celular había sonado al menos tres veces y estaba seguro de quién era. La chica de enfrente había tratado de moverse para sacarlo al ver la desesperación reflejada en lo que se veía del rostro del otro, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Había demasiada gente.

Y, para acabar con un día malo, los truenos se escucharon en el cielo. No tardó mucho para que comenzara a llover, abochornando más el vagón y provocando que el estrés del ace de Kaijou fuera más allá de los límites.

Pero eso no era todo, cuando fijo su vista en la ventana notó algo a lo lejos, afilando la mirada e inclinándose un poco pudo ver de quien se trataba. Aunque sólo fuera su silueta, podía reconocer a Kasamatsu Yukio refugiándose de la lluvia bajo un paraguas azul, parado al lado de una lámpara.

—Maldita sea… Senpai…—chilló molesto. Sabía que su agente lo mataría si llegaba a abrirse el labio de una mordida, pero tenía que desquitar su enojo con algo y a falta de movilidad sólo le quedaba morderse los labios.

El golpe de gracia fue cuando notó que la silueta de su Senpai se movía en dirección contraria, en dirección al _autobús._ Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en su rostro, tal vez Kasamatsu ni siquiera volvería a hablarle. Las primeras gotas saladas salieron cuando el tren comenzó a avanzar justo en el momento en que el camión donde su querido capitán iba, arrancaba.

La gente salió de golpe, sintiendo un aire fresco golpeándolo.

—Aquí tienes. —comentó la chica, devolviéndole el celular.

—Gracias…—masculló, ido. Cómo pudo salió del tren, casi arrastrando los pies. Sentía el maquillaje escurrido en su cara por el sudor, su cabello le daba un poco de comezón por el gorro y seguramente si alguien lo viera hubiese imaginado que habría corrido mucho o estado en la lluvia.

Cuando miró su celular notó esas tres llamadas perdidas que eran de Yukio. Con un suspiró y preparándose para lo que venía, marcó el número de contacto mientras buscaba donde sentarse.

— _Diga._

—…

— _¿Kise?_

—…

— _¡KISE!_

—Senpai…—llamó con la voz rota. Le costaba hablar al pensar que quizás Senpai no le volvería a hablar.

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_ —preguntó notando la voz ronca del otro.

—No…Senpai lo siento tanto…el tren…y yo…—agarró su cabeza con desesperación, estaba al borde del llanto.

— ¿Qué mierda dices? No comprendo nada. —bufó una voz delante. Kise alzó la mirada rápidamente, notando que Yukio lo miraba expectante.

—Senpai… ¿por qué?—balbuceó. — ¿Por qué sigue aquí? Yo lo vi irse.

— ¿Irme?—preguntó el otro confundido. —He estado aquí desde hace media hora, me enteré que los trenes se iban a atrasar así que como habían pronosticado lluvias para hoy, decidí esperarte dentro dela estación. Te llamé, pero no contestaste.

—M-Mi…celular, cayó. —sonrió, confundido. ¿Acaso por el pánico había confundido la silueta de Kasamatsu? — P-pensé…que…no volvería a hablarme.

— ¿Eh?

—Por dejarlo plantado…usted…yo no sabía que sabía lo de los trenes. —murmuró. Kasamatsu tuvo que evitar una risa mal contenida. — ¡Senpai!

—Lo importante es que lo supe, ahora vamos. —sonrió, intentando darle confianza a Kise. Lo cual logró.

— ¡Compremos un paraguas para los dos, Senpai!—gritó alegre.

—Yo traigo el mío. —comentó, mostrando uno transparente. Confirmando las sospechas del modelo de haberse equivocado de persona.

—Pero yo no, venga conmigo. —sonrió, avanzando. Justo fuera de la estación una persona comercializaba aquellas cosas, para los transeúntes que salían apurados.

Kise termino comprando uno color rojo, y antes de que Kasamatsu se diera cuenta, este le había arrebatado su propio paraguas, guardándolo en la mochila que llevaba.

— ¿Qué mierda haces, Kise?—regañó, metiéndose dentro del paraguas del rubio, el cual sólo sonrió y comenzó a caminar. — ¡Te estoy hablando, idiota!

—Quiero compartir con Kasamatsu-senpai. —contestó. Yukio frunció el ceño y desviando la mirada, siguió avanzando a paso del rubio.

" _Después de todo, eso hacen los enamorados._ "

* * *

 **¡Día ocho, arriba!**

 **Al final si terminaron haciendo compras XD Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **See you next week! (?) –sufran-**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel**


	9. Salida con amigos

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día nueve: Salir con amigos.**

Bien, ese día Kasamatsu Yukio no se encontraba de buen humor. Más que de mal humor, se encontraba echando humo por la cabeza y juraría que agarraría a patadas a Kise cuando este llegara, lo cual sería muy pronto, pues el rubio estaba en la acera contraria… junto con otros cuatro.

— ¡Senpai~!—llamó, mientras agitaba la mano como si fuera la última vez que lo haría. Y realmente no estaba tan equivocado, Kise no volvería a ver la luz del día nunca más.

—Ryota, estas molestando a la gente. —dijo Akashi, dándole una mirada de advertencia. Kise calló inmediatamente.

Sí, la Generación de los Milagros estaba reunida nuevamente.

Cuando el semáforo cambio de color y Kise salió disparado hacía el moreno, para darle un abrazo de efusividad, esté le golpeo directamente en el estómago para después hacerle una llave de lucha libre, mientras que los demás los observaban con curiosidad, recelo y un poco de lastima hacía el rubio.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto, Kise?—gruñó, una vez que desquito un veinte por ciento de su furia en maltrato físico de _su novio_.

— ¿No le dijiste- _nonadayo_?—preguntó Midorima, poniéndose al lado de Kise.

—Midorimacchi tampoco le dijo a Takaocchi que nosotros íbamos. —murmuró, haciendo un mohín. —Nadie les dijo a los demás, así que yo tampoco le dije a Senpai.

Y de nuevo una patada voladora se dirigió al costado derecho de Kise.

—Explica. —regañó, apuntándolo con el dedo. Sus cejas fruncidas y su boca en una mueca hicieron que el rubio tragara duro.

—Kise-kun quería que te conociéramos mejor, Kasamatsu-san. —comentó una voz detrás de él, provocando que Yukio pegara un brinco del susto. Sí, Kuroko estaba detrás de él.

— ¿Cuándo…?

—He venido con ellos todo este tiempo—se adelantó a contestar, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Kasamatsu bufó con molestia, después paso una mirada por todos aquellos chicos de primer año. Los cuales se la correspondían con curiosidad, indiferencia o superioridad.

—Relájate, Kasamatsu. —comentó Aomine, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros.

—Estás demasiado cerca. —apartándolo de su lado, continuó: —además, usa honoríficos. — y comenzó a caminar decidido a irse de allí. No sabía que tramaba Kise, pero con todos esos mocosos creídos seguramente las cosas no saldrían de lo mejor.

— ¡Espere, Senpai!—gritó el rubio, intentando tomar el brazo del moreno. Sin embargo otra mano se lo impidió, Murasakibara había detenido a Kasamatsu y lo miraba con un mohín.

—Si lastimas a Ki-chin, te aplastaré. —dijo, con una voz molesta.

Lo cual sólo provoco que una vena palpitante apareciera en el rostro de Kasamatsu. —Quiero ver que lo intentes.

—Espera, Atsushi. —ordenó Akashi, dando un paso frente al mayor una vez que el gigante de Yosen se apartó. —Kasamatsu Yukio, si haces sufrir a Ryota entonces te ejecutaré en una guillotina.

Los ojos de acero del moreno destellaron con ira. Estaba a punto de mandar a volar a todos aquellos que lo habían sacado de quicio en menos de cinco minutos, un nuevo record.

—E-Espera Akashicchi, déjame hablar con él. —pidió Ryota, apartando a ambos y llevándose a Kasamatsu a una pared un poco lejana.

— ¿Me quieres explicar que es esto?—bufó el capitán, cruzándose de brazos.

—Perdón, Senpai. —pidió, haciendo una reverencia. —Es sólo que nosotros somos como una familia recién reunida, por lo que… bueno, queríamos conocer a las parejas de los demás.

Yukio alzó una ceja. — ¿Quieres decir que Takao, Kagami y las parejas de los otros también pasaron por esto?—preguntó asomándose para ver a los otros, quienes los miraban fijamente.

—Algo así. —sonrió, su novio ahora parecía un poco más relajado. —Con Kagamicchi fue una verdadera tortura y con Takaocchi fue muy divertido, la pareja de Murasakibaracchi es muy tranquilo, Furihata-kun es bastante miedoso al igual que Ryo-kun. Sólo faltabas tú Senpai, pero como sabía que te negarías…

Al ver la cara de cachorro apaleado que había puesto el modelo, Kasamatsu rodó los ojos. —La próxima vez dímelo. —ordenó, soltando sus brazos y dejándolos caer a un costado. —No hay segunda oportunidad.

— ¡Senpai!—los ojos dorados del más alto destellaron con alegría y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre su novio, abrazándolo y dándole un beso rápido en los labios, provocando que el otro se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

— ¡N-No hagas eso idiota!—reclamó golpeándolo en la cabeza, Kise se apartó entre risas y _ouchs_.

—Entonces vamos, Senpai. —pidió, tomándolo de la mano, ignorando sus reclamos.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo con ellos, Kasamatsu rodó los ojos al recibir miradas ''intimidantes'' de la mayoría, aunque para ser francos la única que quizás pudiera intimidarlo sería la de Akashi.

— ¿A dónde iremos, Ryota?—preguntó el pelirrojo, con los brazos cruzados, sin despegar la vista de Yukio.

—Humm… con Takaocchi fuimos al cine…y fue el último. Hemos ido al teatro, a un restaurante, a las tiendas y a la playa…—llevándose una mano al mentón comenzó a pensar con mucha determinación, bien, estaba con la Generación de los Milagros pero eso no significaba que no pudiera pasar tiempo de calidad con su querido Senpai. — ¡Vamos al parque de diversiones!

La efusividad de Kise irritó aún más a Yukio, quien rápidamente puso mala cara; su novio idiota debería saber que casi no le gustaban los sitios ruidosos y mucho menos las montañas rusas.

— ¿Hay algún problema, _Senpai_?—el tono de diversión que empleo Aomine en la última palabra le provoco unas ganas inmensas de golpear a todos –excepto a Kuroko- y matarlos en el proceso.

—A Ki-chin le gustan mucho los parques de diversiones, porque hay muchos dulces. Si no te gustan los dulces entonces no eres apto para ser la pareja de Ki-chin. —comentó el pelimorado, con un toque de indiferencia en su voz.

— ¡Murasakibaracchi!—protestó el rubio un poco ofendido por las palabras del otro.

—Oha Asa predice que las parejas que no pueden soportar los gustos del otro entonces no merecen estar juntos. —intervino esta vez Midorima, acomodándose los lentes. Mientras que en una bolsa de su pantalón sacaba una pelota amarilla con una carita feliz pintada en ella; seguramente su amuleto de buena suerte de ese día.

—Kise-kun es muy problemático Kasamatsu-san, ¿es capaz de tolerarlo?—preguntó la sombra de Kagami, mientras observaba fijamente al otro.

Kise volvió la vista a Yukio, quién parecía a punto de convertirse en un asesino en serie.

—P-Podemos ir a otra parte, Senpai. —dijo Kise, nervioso. Sabía que si no decía las palabras correctas, Kasamatsu no aguantaría más. —Cualquier parte…

—Ryota. —llamó Akashi, provocando que el rubio volteara más nervioso de que ya estaba. —Iremos al parque de diversiones, él puede quedarse aquí o volverse a su casa si gusta.

—Akashicchi. —los ojos de Kise mostraron tristeza absoluta, lo cual sorprendió a los cinco de Teiko.

— ¿Qué mierda estás esperando, Kise?—gritó Kasamatsu, unos cuantos metros más adelante. —Tú eres el único que sabe el camino.

Y ante la sorpresa de la generación milagrosa, los ojos de Kise volvieron a iluminarse en menos de un segundo; casi podían jugar que tenía una cola y orejas de un labrador saliendo de él.

Akashi miró a la pareja que se encontraba a algunos metros delante, Kise intentaba tomar su mano pero Kasamatsu se lo impedía al soltarla o darle algunos golpes para que el rubio se tranquilizara.

—Escuchen todos. —convocó a los demás, casi de inmediato todos se pusieron al lado del emperador. —Ahora mismo sabremos si Kasamatsu Yukio merece a Ryota; comienza el plan _Sun_.

La prueba para Kasamatsu apenas comenzaba.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **¡Ciao-ssu!**

 **Sé que en el caso de Murasakibara su apodo correcto para Kise sería "Se-chin" pero no me gusto xc ya que se podría confundir con el nombre de Akashi "Seijuro = Sei-chin" por eso lo deje como "Kichin"**

 **Si tienen curiosidad de por qué el plan se llama** _ **sun**_ **, es porque Kise es como un sol deslumbrante uwu así pues… Me pregunto si podré desarrollar la cita de Takao + Kiseki no Sedai XD Sería genial.**

 **Gracias por leer *corazón***

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel**


	10. Con orejas de animales

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Días diez y once:**

 **Con orejas de animales y usando Kigurumis*.**

El parque de diversiones estaba celebrando su vigésimo aniversario, por lo que por toda una semana sería festivo para ellos y por ello se había acordado hacerlo temático por esos días. Ya fuera usando kigurumis u orejas y colas de animales. Si bien no era obligatorio para la entrada, Kise no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

—Senpai, compremos eso. —señaló el lugar donde vendían aquello. El rostro de Kasamatsu se contrajo en sorpresa y repulsión.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—gritó, enterrando prácticamente sus pies en la tierra, resistiendo a los jalones del rubio.

—Vamos Senpai, se verá muy lindo—comentó, emocionado.

—Sí, vamos _Senpai_ —de nuevo Aomine le hablaba, con tanto trabajo que evito a toda la molesta Generación de los Milagros por todo ese tiempo.

— ¡Ya sé, si no siente confianza todos nosotros usaremos eso!—exclamó, atrayendo la atención de varios transeúntes, algunas chicas comenzaban a reconocerlo por lo que inmediatamente fue rodeado y alejado del resto.

—Tomen esto. —ofreció Akashi, pasándoles las cosas de una caja que mágicamente había aparecido en sus brazos, según Kasamatsu. —Ryota quiere que lo utilices y lo utilizaras.

El moreno arqueó una ceja, incrédulo de lo que oía. —Ni en mil años usaría eso, mocoso. —exclamó con una vena palpitante creciendo en su frente. —Ten más respeto a tus mayores.

Akashi afiló su mirada, que en cierta manera causo un cosquilleo en Yukio, pero este al final no se inmuto. ¿Quiénes se creían esos idiotas para hablarle así? ¿Tenía que recordarles quien era el mayor allí?

—Por favor Kasamatsu-san, póngase esto. —ofreció Kuroko, un kigurumi negro, mientras el vestía el de un perro siberiano. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, todos los exalumnos de Teiko vestían Kigurumis u orejas y colas.

Aomine orejas y cola negra, como las de una pantera. Los demás tenían kigurimis, Midorima el de una rana; Murasakibara el de un hámster y por último Akashi vistiendo el de un león.

Yukio los observó casi perplejo, ¿cómo demonios se habían cambiado tan rápido y en público? Y no sólo eso, podía ver en la caja que unas orejas de perro al igual que una cola eran lo último que quedaba, seguramente para Kise.

Kuroko al ver que el mayor no respondía se acercó al oído del otro. —Kasamatsu-san, por favor. De lo contrario Akashi-kun se desquitara con Kise-kun. —murmuró, sintiendo la mirada del emperador todo el tiempo.

Bien, Kise le había contado lo que paso cuando Akashi conoció a Kagami por lo que no tuvo más opción que acceder si quería tener novio por unos cuantos años más. Además, el único que tenía permitido pegarle por sus tonterías era él. Genial, ya le estaba copiando a Aomine.

De mala gana tomó el atuendo que Kuroko le daba fue a uno de los vestidores que se encontraban allí y se cambió, lo que menos quería es que también gracias a esos idiotas le diera un ataque de calor por usar tanta ropa.

Al llegar de nuevo con ellos, notó que Kise ya tenía sus accesorios puestos más unas gafas de sol, seguramente para que más fans no lo reconocieran; Kasamatsu no pudo evitar una risa, el papel de perro le quedaba a la perfección al rubio, era como si al nacer su alma se hubiese equivocado de cuerpo.

—S-Senpai…—llamó totalmente emocionado, si pudiera, su cola seguramente se habría agitado. Su querido Senpai se veía mucho mejor de lo que imaginaría, vistiendo un kigurumi de gato negro. —Se ve demasiado lindo. —y corrió a abrazarlo.

—Quítate idiota, estamos en público. —regañó mientras intentaba apartarlo.

Kuroko frunció el ceño al ver aquella acción, ¿y qué si estaban en público, acaso Kasamatsu se avergonzaba de salir con Kise? Con aquella duda en su cabeza, entro al parque justo detrás de la pareja.

— ¡Miré Senpai, le ganaré un premio!—dijo Kise, no habían avanzado ni dos metros desde que entraron cuando el rubio ya se había lanzado al primer juego, llevándose a rastras a los demás, exceptuando a Kuroko y a él.

— ¿No quieres ir?—preguntó el capitán de Kaijou al chico fantasma. Era un poco incómodo al principio pero después de acostumbrarse a su presencia Kasamatsu se había relajado. —Seguro a Kagami le gustará ese peluche en forma de hamburguesa.

—Kasamatsu-san—cortó, para después ponerse delante del mayor. — ¿A usted le avergüenza Kise-kun?

— ¿Eh?—Yukio parpadeó un par de veces, incluso volteó a ver si había alguien más detrás de él para ver si no se había equivocado de persona.

—Hace unos momentos usted le dijo a Kise-kun que estaban en público y por eso rechazo sus muestras de cariño. —aclaró al ver el desconcierto del otro. — Sé que Kise-kun puede ser muy energético y a veces problemático pero…

—Yo no me avergüenzo de él…—comentó al aire, al parecer no había escuchado lo demás que había dicho Kuroko por la sorpresa que lo embriagaba. —Es sólo él es una figura pública, lo que menos quisiera sería causarle alguna molestia. —siguió, mirando a Kuroko directo a los ojos. —Si yo no lo calmo entonces tal vez el ni se habría dado cuenta hasta que su carrera se arruinara. Es un idiota. —bufó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Kuroko destellaron con sorpresa, así que ese era el _por qué_.

—Ya veo, Kasamatsu-san. —sonrió el chico fantasma. —Iré a ganarle la hamburguesa a Kagami-kun—comentó mientras se dirigía hacia el puesto, mientras los demás iban de regreso. —Kise-kun los veré más al rato, esto me llevará tiempo.

Kise lo miró confundido al igual que toda la generación milagrosa, pero asintió con la cabeza. —De acuerdo, Kurokocchi. —y de nuevo recobro sus energías dirigiéndose hacia Kasamatsu con dos cerditos de peluche, abrazados.

Lo último que vio Kuroko fue el enorme sonrojo en la cara de Kasamatsu y que, sin embargo, no le aventó o tiro los dos peluches, sino que, los guardo dentro de la mochila que llevaba.

Tenía la aprobación del chico fantasma.

 _Continuará..._


	11. Usando kigurumis

**Basado en los títulos: 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Días diez y once:**

 **Con orejas de animales y usando kigurumis***

—Senpai, podemos ir a la noria como atracción final. —comentó Kise, mientras comía un algodón de azúcar.

Kasamatsu gruño, y sintió de nuevo como todas las miradas se le clavaban. Excepto la de Kuroko.

Kise sonrió levemente, llevar a la Generación de los Milagros detrás de él le daba cierta ventaja sobre Kasamatsu que no podía dejar de desaprovechar, su senpai por primera vez accedía prácticamente a todo lo que le demandaba, y en cierta forma eso lo hacía feliz. Por primera vez en todo el día solo había recibido unos cuantos golpes leves.

—Las cabinas de la noria son sólo para dos personas, Ryota. —comentó Akashi, deteniéndose y mirando al rubio, quien sólo atino a sonreír.

Lo único malo que veía de llevar a la GoM con él, era eso: no estar a solas con Kasamatsu.

—Kichin, ¿cómo vamos a vigilarlos si se suben solos? —preguntó Murasakibara, con un tono de inconformidad que hizo que Kise lo mirará mal. ¿Qué no entendían la indirecta o qué?

Fue entonces cuando Kasamatsu vio una oportunidad.

—Entonces, vamos. —comentó, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su novio. — ¿Qué esperas?

—Alto ahí, _Senpai_ —dijo Aomine, volviendo a pasa su brazo por el hombro de Yukio. Cosa que le comenzaba a fastidiar al rubio. — ¿Por qué no mejor nos subimos de dos en dos? Tú puedes ir con cualquiera de nosotros, al igual que Kise.

El azabache puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso se creían la mamá gallina de Kise? Estaba a punto de protestar, pero sólo atino a dar la vuelta y echarse a correr junto con el rubio, sin que este le diera tiempo de protestar.

— ¡Hey, Kise, para! —gritó, intentando que sus piernas respondieran correctamente para que no se le enredaran los pies y terminara cayendo.

Se detuvieron una vez que llegaron a la noria, jadeantes. El rubio pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como los demás, excepto Kuroko, se acercaban a toda velocidad hacía ellos. ¡Bien! Tenía lo merecido por aprovecharse de la situación y hacer que Kasamatsu le cumpliera todas sus demandas en todo el día. Pero eso de que Aomine se tomará esas confianzas y que los demás se pusieran en un plan de _no van a estar solos_ como si fuera la hija virgen de una monja, no le gusto para nada.

¡También quería estar tiempo de calidad con Yukio!

—Vamos, Senpai. O nos atraparan. —dijo, jalando al otro. Este aún confundido, se subió. Y la noria los elevo un poco para dar paso a la siguiente cabina; donde fueron Akashi y Midorima; en la siguiente, Aomine y Murasakibara.

Una vez que la noria comenzó a elevarse para comenzar a dar las lentas vueltas, Kise se relajó. Aunque sentía que en cualquier momento Akashi entraría y les rebanaría las cabezas a los dos.

Yukio encarnó una ceja, confundido. —Explica.

—De acuerdo, Senpai. También tengo mi merecido por esto. —suspiró, agarrándose los cabellos. Cosa que lo hacía ver increíblemente sexy, según Kasamatsu. Aunque claro, primero muerto que decirlo.

—Así es.

—Yo quería que esto fuera divertido. Pero entonces Aominecchi comenzó a abrazarte y los demás comenzaron a ponerse en plan pesado, como si estuviera mal que yo este contigo.

Entonces su superior con esa voz y los ojos derrotados, al mismo grado de cuando se preocupaba por fallarle al equipo.

Sin pensarlo más se puso de pie, a pesar del balanceo de la cabina y tomó la cara de Kise entre sus manos. Atrayendo toda la atención del rubio hacía él.

— ¿Te estás escuchando? —preguntó, en tono serio. —A mí me vale mierda que esos mocosos me aprueben o no. —un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, aun así, no desvió la mirada. —Porque la única aprobación que necesito, es la tuya.

Y sin darse cuenta que estaban en el punto más alto, y que el atardecer se ocultaba delante de ellos, sellaron sus labios con un beso.

Lo peor vino cuando bajaron de la noria, decidido a ponerle un alto a eso, Kasamatsu decidio esperar a que los demás bajaran.

—Sí que tienen agallas. —reconoció Aomine, mirando de reojo a Akashi.

—Akashi-kun, relájate. No es nada que no hagas con Furihata-kun—intervino Kuroko.

—Esto es diferente, Kichin nos abandonó por irse con el enano cejón—murmuró Atsushi, haciendo un puchero.

—¡Escuchen mocosos de mierda! —gritó, harto. Y plantándose en frente de Akashi. — ¡Ryota es la persona que amo, en ningún momento me ha pasado por la cabeza hacerle daño!

—Senpai…

La mirada que le mando Yukio fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo retroceder, sonrojado. Él no estaba mientiendo.

—Así que más les vale que se larguen de nuestra vista en este instante antes de que les reviente a patadas la cabeza. —sentenció, devolviéndole con ferocidad la mirada a Akashi; él cual sin dejarse intimidar, formo una sonrisa.

Después dio media vuelta. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar; Kasamatsu Yukio había ganado su aprobación.

—Me pregunto si querrá unirse a la Generación de los Milagros.

— ¿¡Akashi!?—.

El gritó de Midorima llego hasta los oídos de los dos amantes, pero estos lo ignoraron por completo, yéndose tomados de la mano en dirección contraria.

* * *

 **Akashi, staph XD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer, lamento haber tardado tanto! Espero poder actualizar semanalmente como antes c':**

 _ **¡Gracias Pepe por todo tu apoyo!**_

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	12. Fajandose

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día doce: Fajandose.**

Al fin podían estar solos. Y eso a Kasamatsu en cierta manera le alegraba, ya que por la universidad eran pocos los días que podía encontrarse con Kise sin que interfiriera con los estudios o el trabajo del rubio.

Así que, por eso, tener que convivir con la Generación de los Milagros, lo había puesto de tan mal humor. No obstante, ahora ya no estaban esos molestos mocosos que le habían arruinado la mitad del día.

―Senpai, vayamos a mi casa. ―dijo el rubio, apretando un poco más su mano. ― ¿Tienes algunos días libres, ¿verdad?

El mayor alzó una ceja, mirándolo. Luego su vista regreso a la desierta calle que era alumbrada por los últimos rayos del sol.

―De acuerdo.

Ryota sonrió, fascinado. Realmente, había esperado que su excapitán se negará, con todo lo sucedido hoy con la GoM no lo habría culpado, ni le habría reprochado que no quisiera acompañarlo más; pero su Yukio, era demasiado amable.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del rubio ya había oscurecido; la caminata fue lenta, y ni un poco incomoda. Disfrutaban su cercanía, incluso aunque sólo fueran pegados hombro a hombro. Habían platicado de todo, desde estudios, baloncesto, hasta del trabajo del modelo. Era su mundo, y ahí, nadie se podía meter.

―Mi madre llegará más tarde. Puedes pasar la noche aquí. ―ofreció, cuando pasaron a la cocina.

Inmediatamente, antes de que el moreno pudiera responder, un abrazo eufórico lo envolvió. Mejor dicho, dos abrazos.

― ¡Pero si es Yuki-chan! ―gritó una de ellas. Kasamatsu estaba completamente rojo, y Kise antes eso sólo podía hacer un mohín, e intentar quitar a sus molestas hermanas.

―No te habíamos visto en meses. ―comentó, la más madura; la hermana mayor de Kise. ― ¿Cómo va la universidad, Kasamatsu?

Cuando el número siete de Kaijou se rindió, fue a la cocina para ofrecerle algo a Yukio. Viendo un pastel, no dudo en partirlo en rebanadas y tomar dos, junto con refrescos para acompañar.

―Vamos, Senpai. ―comentó, un tanto divertido por la situación. Sin embargo, la mirada que le mando Kasamatsu fue lo suficiente para que mejor riera internamente.

― ¡Ah, Ryota! Déjalo un rato. Seguro que mamá también querrá saludarlo.

Kise quiso decir que no había problema, pero al ver a Kasamatsu supo que había uno.

―Estaremos arriba, además Yukicchi se quedará hasta mañana. ―dijo, intentando calmar a sus hermanas.

Al final estas decidieron aceptar, sólo por el hecho de que Yukio había aceptado cenar con la familia Kise.

―.―.―.―.―

Luego de que todo terminará, Kasamatsu se recostó en la cama de Kise, mientras este lo miraba a su lado; con una sonrisa.

―Fue un día muy agitado, Senpai. ―una mano se posó en la mejilla del moreno, acariciándola suavemente.

Kasamatsu la tomó entre sus manos, cerrando un poco los ojos debido al cansancio. ―Te amo, Ryota. ―soltó.

Una sonrisa adorno la cara del rubio; se había acostumbrado a ello. Siempre, cuando estaban solos, Kasamatsu intentaba dejar de lado su vergüenza para poder fortalecer la relación entre ambos. Y ahora, que estaban a oscuras y que nadie los veía, era mucho más fácil para él.

―Te amo, Yukio. ―respondió.

La frente del modelo pegó con la del otro, y ambos se miraron fijamente por segundos, que luego se transformaron en minutos. Parecía que todo el tiempo se había detenido, y Kise no podía amar más esos momentos.

Sin pensarlo más, unió sus labios con los de Kasamatsu. Sintiendo que este le correspondía casi de inmediato; ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ese día a penas y lo había tocado. Así que, decidido a que eso cambiara, paso una de sus manos por detrás de la nuca del otro y profundizo más el beso, logrando un quejido por parte del mayor, a causa de la incómoda posición.

Momentos después, logró que Kasamatsu lo montará y siguieron con el beso. Uno lento y apasionado, que comenzaba a prender a ambos. Ryota sostuvo firmemente las caderas del moreno, intentando que colar sus manos por la parte de debajo de la playera; haciendo que Yukio se estremeciera cuando logró su objetivo.

―Espera, Kise. ―murmuró, separándose del intenso beso. Recuperando un poco el aliento, prosiguió. ― No podemos, tus hermanas están en casa.

―Sólo un poco, Senpai. ―su voz ronca le mando una advertencia a Kasamatsu, sino lo paraba ahí, no se detendría.

―Kise…

Ya era tarde, el rubio lo había derribado y ahora era él quien estaba abajo. Antes de que pudiera objetar algo, había tomado de nuevos sus labios; acariciándolos suavemente, para luego pedir permiso con la lengua, queriendo adentrarse a su boca.

Kasamatsu perdió toda esa firmeza que siempre mantenía a la raya a Kise, y sólo lo envolvió en sus brazos, profundizando el beso. Ryota volvió a colar sus manos por la playera del mayor, retirándola en el momento preciso, cuando sus bocas ya no estaban conectadas.

Alejándose un poco pudo disfrutar de la vista del pecho de Yukio. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó su rostro esta vez. ―Como siempre, no me canso de mirarte, Yukio. ―murmuró, sobre su cuello. Comenzando a besar y a lamer la parte derecha de este, quitándole toda oportunidad de golpearlo o de maldecirlo.

Kasamatsu, no queriéndose quedar atrás comenzó a subir la playera del rubio; este, captando el mensaje termino de sacarla por cuenta propia. El contacto de sus pechos erizó la piel de ambos, era como si una carga eléctrica les recorriera todo el cuerpo.

―Senpai…

Entre besos, lamidas y una que otra mordida; Kise logró su objetivo, el cual fue dejar a Yukio completamente expuesto para él. Relamiéndose los labios, no pudo ni quiso ocultar la mirada de deseo que hacia ruborizar al otro a grados máximos.

― ¡Deja de verme así, tonto!

―Pero eres hermoso.

El moreno desvió la mirada a un lado, preso de la vergüenza. Sin embargo, pronto regreso la mirada a Kise cuando este comenzó a frotarse contra él, suave, intentando que la fricción no fuera dolorosa.

―Umnh. ―el jadeo de Kasamatsu fue música para sus oídos. Le daba entender que lo estaba haciendo bien, y más importante, que el mayor lo estaba disfrutando.

Minutos después la fricción comenzó a hacerse más rápida, logrando que tanto los gemidos de Kise y Kasamatsu inundaran toda la habitación. Aunque estos fuesen quedos, y la mitad fueran omitidos por los besos con los que acompañaban la masturbación.

―Kise, para…―masculló, empujando un poco al rubio con la mano para tomar algo de aire. ―V-Voy a terminar…

― ¿Tan sensible estás, Kasamatsu? ―dijo, sobre su oído para después plantarle un fogoso beso. ― No importa, hazlo cuando gustes.

Los besos que comenzó a repartir Kise, más la fricción que se había elevado todavía más fue el factor suficiente para que minutos después Kasamatsu terminara sobre su pecho y en la mano de Kise.

El rubio alzó la mano, mirando su logro. Sintiendo la patada de Kasamatsu, sólo rio por lo bajo. ―Todavía no terminamos, Senpai. ―se inclinó sobre él, dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Kasamatsu aun jadeando, sonrío. Y lo único que hizo, fue volver a atraerlo hacía él.

* * *

 **¡Otro día, otro Kasamatsu en medias! (?)**

 **Conste que yo no quería dejarlo hasta ahí, pero el título solo dice "fajarse" y aquí en mi país se entiende como un: te dejo caliente :v**

 **Estoy algo oxidada para los lemmons y limes, pero espero que de igual forma les haya gustado *corazón***

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	13. Comiendo helado

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día trece: Comiendo helado.**

Kise sonrió al mirar la playa, poniendo una mano en su frente para evitar que el sol le pegara directo, avanzó.

— ¡Kise, idiota! —escuchó gritar a Kasamatsu, mientras le llegaba con un golpe en el costado derecho.

— ¡Senpai, que cruel! ¿Por qué me está pegando ahora? —chilló, sobándose la parte adolorida. Los ojos de acero de Yukio, se afilaron con enojo.

— ¿A dónde demonios crees que ibas, modelo de cuarta? —regañó, con una mano en la cintura. — ¡Ayúdanos a bajar todo del camión!

—Pero Senpai…—hizo un mohín, molesto. No estaba acostumbrado a que le ordenaran tanto. Sin embargo, al ver la cara de Kasamatsu el mohín se le quito de inmediato. — ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!

—Mocoso de primer año…—murmuró el moreno, mirando a Kise mientras pasaba a su lado. —Dan ganas de romperlos a patadas.

A su lado Moriyama sonrió, compadeciéndose del rubio.

Después, por la tarde, el rubio se revolvió el cabello notablemente aburrido. A su lado, Moriyama intentaba coquetear con unas chicas que sólo lo miraban a él, y Hayakawa balbuceaba cosas incoherentes.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Kasamatsu-senpai? —preguntó, mirando a todos lados. Usualmente siempre estaba con Moriyama.

—No lo sé, me dijo que iría un rato a la playa. —comentó Kobori, llegando. —Creo que se llevó _eso_.

Moriyama dejo de prestarle atención a las chicas y miró a Kise con una sonrisa. —Oye, Kise. ¿Quieres conocer una faceta de Kasamatsu?

Kise entonces encarnó una ceja, confundido. — ¿De qué hablas, Moriyama-senpai?

—Ve a la playa. Y lleva algo refrescante, seguro que se le ha olvidado. —le dijo, aventándolo un poco para que se fuera. Un poco aturdido, Kise obedeció.

Cuando llegó a la playa, lo busco por todos lados, pero no lo encontró. Harto, decidió regresar a la posada, hasta que escucho el sonido de una guitarra. Fue cuando lo vio, detrás de una roca, con una expresión relajada y mirando las cuerdas de la guitarra acústica, intentando ajustarlas.

Así que de eso era lo que hablaban los otros Senpais.

Se quedó contemplándolo, escondido. Hasta que por accidente sus miradas se encontraron.

— ¡Kise, bastardo! ¿Cuánto tiempo llegas ahí? —se quejó, notablemente incómodo. Se levantó, dejando con cuidado la guitarra en la arena. — ¡Avísame!

El nombrado salió de su escondite, un poco apenado por su acción. Pero no pudo contenerse más, y comenzó. — ¡Kasamatsu-senpai, eso fue genial! —le chilló, emocionado. — ¡No sabía que Senpai tocará la guitarra, además de que no parece novato! ¡Fue fantástico!

Yukio recibió todos esos halagos de improvisto, y sin poderlo evitar, se sonrojo. Ryota sintió de repente vergüenza, y ambos apartaron la mirada del otro, nerviosos.

— ¡Ahora que recuerdo, Senpai! —le ofreció una paleta, que se veía bastante derretida. —Se derritió mientras lo buscaba… _y observaba._ —pensó lo último, incomodo.

—Ah, sí. Gracias. —la tomó, evitando mirar al rubio. — ¡Qué es esto Kise, es un asco!

— ¡Qué cruel!

Moriyama rio por lo bajo, al igual que Kobori y Hayakawa, aunque esté último mucho más fuerte que los otros dos. Moriyama lo sabía, no faltaba mucho para que lo que ya sospechaba, ocurriera.


	14. Cambiando de sexo

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

 **Advertencias:** Kasamatsu Fem!

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día catorce: Cambiando de sexo.**

— ¡Bueno vamos a esforzarnos…! —comenzó el rubio, que no hace mucho le había estado mirando. — ¡Soy de primero, me llamó Ryota Kise! ¡Mi hobby es el baloncesto y lo que se me da bien es el karaoke! —dándose un golpecito en la cabeza, sonrió. — ¡Ah, lo he dicho al revés! —puso una mano en su mentón y envió una mirada coqueta. —Vengo de Teiko y cualquier posición me gusta.

A Yukio se le hinchó una venita en la frente y sólo apunto en su tabla, _tipo molesto_. Acto seguido Kobori rio por lo bajo, al darse cuenta.

—También me gustan las chicas lindas. —le guiñó el ojo, acto que provoco que se echará para atrás.

—No, no. —comenzó Moriyama. —Yuki-chan es demasiado para ti.

Una sonrisa se formó en la boca del rubio, acto que sobre molestó a la morena. — ¿Qué dice Moriyama-senpai? Dan ganas de abrazarla.

¡Daban ganas de molerlo a patadas, de eso tenía ganas! ¿Quién se creía ese rubio idiota para hablarle así?

—Además, seguro que se ha unido porque supo que yo estaría aquí. ¿No, _Yuki-chan_?

— ¡A este me lo cargo yo! —gritó, hastiada y llegándole con una patada en el estómago que lo derribó. — ¡Basta con que el idiota de Moriyama me llamé por ese ridículo apodo, para que tú también lo hagas! ¡Tenle más respeto a tus superiores!

¿Superior?, Kise tosió un poco, intentando recuperar el aire. ¿Acaso esa chica era más grande qu él? —Pff, ¿qué dices Yuki-chan? —se carcajeó, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, — ¡Eres mucho más pequeña que yo!

Acto seguido todos los jugadores de Kaijou, incluso los de nuevo ingreso, retrocedieron al darse cuenta del aura que emanaba la manager del equipo.

— ¿Disculpa? —una pequeña sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro, provocándole un escalofrío a Kise. —No te he escuchado, modelo de cuarta.

Antes de que el modelo viera pasar su vida delante de él, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al saber que la chica lo reconocía.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Eso me dolió mucho! —chilló, sobándose la mejilla. Era el segundo mes y aún no se acostumbraba para nada a Kaijou, mucho menos a Kasamatsu Yukio. ¡La chica parecía el verdadero capitán!

Y, sobre todo, le pegaba como si no hubiera mañana cada vez que se desconcentraba de alguna practica o intentaba una táctica de ligue. Quizás, Moriyama-senpai tuviera más oportunidades de salir con la linda manager que él.

—Kasamatsu, eres demasiado injusta. —le reprochó una voz femenina. Kise automáticamente fue en esa dirección; escondido tras la pared, vio que un grupo de cinco chicas hablaba con su senpai.

—Sólo tienes que darnos fotos de Kise-kun. —le dijo otra, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí…—para sorpresa de Kise, Yukio arrastraba las palabras, y tenía la mirada gacha.

— ¡Eso dices siempre! Pero nunca nos das nada. —una de las chicas, soltó un golpe con su pie contra el suelo. — ¡Tú lo quieres para ti nada más!

Kise sintió su pecho contraerse levemente, sintiendo un poco de emoción.

—No…—de nuevo, contesto en monosílabo. Y aún no les enfrentaba con esa mirada de acero que les provocaba a los demás miembros del equipo obedecerla.

Una de las chicas de adelanto, tenía una expresión horrible en su rostro, pensó Kise. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, golpeó la mano contra la pared, acercando su cara a Yukio, tratando de intimidarla.

— ¡Oye, Mari! —intentó reprochar una, tratando de que eso no llegará a más.

—Escucha, _marimacha_. —habló, con voz áspera, Yukio se encogió un poco. —Sé que te gusta estar con todos los chicos del mundo, pero no intentes monopolizar a Kise; porque él es nuestro.

—Lo siento, no recuerdo haberlas aceptado. —intervino Ryota, apartando la mano de la chica. —Además, si intimidan a mi linda manager, ¿cómo creen que siquiera pensaría fijarme en ustedes?

Para sorpresa de Kasamatsu, Kise había puesto una mirada fría. Las chicas retrocedieron, y al final se marcharon.

— ¡Kasamatsu-chan! —se volteó a reprocharle. De repente los ojos de Yukio se mostraban igual que siempre, duros pero honestos. — ¿Por qué dejas que te traten así?

—Ese no es tú problema, Kise. —comentó, desviando la mirada.

— ¡Es mi problema porque ellas te están intimidando por mi culpa! —gritó, enfadado. Y es que, de verdad lo estaba. ¡Yuki-chan era demasiado fuerte! ¿Por qué se dejaba intimidar por aquellas?

—Puedo resolverlo sola.

— ¡Eso no fue lo que vi!

— ¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo!

— ¡No, no es cierto! ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese llegado a más? —le gritó, perdiendo los estribos y tomándola por los hombros. — ¡Si no hubiera intervenido tal vez estarías sangrando!

—Estás exagerando. —respondió con voz neutra, cómo si no le importara. Eso encendió más al chico copia.

— ¡No lo hago! ¿Por qué no te defiendes? ¡Eres fuerte y…!

— ¡Por qué no puedo hablar con ellas! —le gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Apretó los puños, enojada y agachó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio. — ¡No puedo hablar con las mujeres!

Ryota se descolocó un poco, y mentiría si dijera que no la miró con extrañeza. ¿Una mujer que no podía hablar con mujeres? Eso sí era digno de ver.

— ¿De qué hablas, Kasa-chan? —preguntó, al salir de su sorpresa.

Ya fuera por el enojo y la frustración del momento, soltó con torpeza su explicación. —Sólo he convivido con hombres hasta ahora…—murmuró, Kise tuvo que forzar su oído para poder escucharla. —Nunca he tenido una amiga—hizo una mueca, como si le costara hablar de eso.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—Mis padres se dejaron por un tiempo…—explicó, extrañamente se estaba abriendo a Kise. —Yo me fui con mi padre, mientras que mi madre se encargaba de mis hermanos menores. En la ciudad donde vivíamos, era muy pequeña y la escuela más cercana quedaba a dos horas de ahí. Pero era una escuela especial… una para chicos.

Ryota entonces supo por dónde iba todo. Aunque Kasamatsu Yukio no lo notará, le había dado todas las respuestas que necesitaba; del porqué era tan fuerte, física y mentalmente, del porqué a pesar de ser mujer todos la seguían sin dudarlo.

—Mi padre sufría de problemas económicos y no podía enviarme todos los días pos autobús, por lo que, conociendo al director de la escuela llegó a un acuerdo con él.

—Te enviaron con un montón de chicos. —comentó Ryota, frunciendo el ceño. —Debió ser duro.

—Me vestí como hombre. —aclaró Yukio, rascándose las mejillas con un ligero rubor implantado. Kise volvió a mirarla con incredulidad. —Por eso, cuando…. Cuando mis padres se volvieron a juntar y me enviaron a Kaijou, me fue bastante difícil adaptarme. Me comencé a llevar mejor con los hombres, pero…

—Las chicas se alejaban de ti. ¿No es verdad? —preguntó, suspirando. —Eso es porque te ven como una rival.

—Sí, Moriyama me lo explicó cuando me uní al club. —suspiró, resignada. —Pero no me importa, yo no me uní por ti. —aclaró, señalándolo. Kise sintió eso como una estaca en el corazón. — Yo he estado desde mi primer año, porque amo el baloncesto, pero Kaijou no tiene equipo femenil. ¡Así que pueden pensar lo que se les venga en gana y pueden seguir con sus absurdas intimidaciones!

—Kasa-chan no…

—No me daré por vencida, no después de lo lejos que he llegado. El entrenador confió en mí para llevar a Kaijou a la victoria, incluso después de que fallará con anterioridad. —cerró los puños sobre su falda, arrugándola. —No defraudaré a nadie de nuevo.

Y dicho esto se marchó, dejando al rubio sólo con sus pensamientos.

A Kise no le gustaban las chicas serias como Kasamatsu Yukio, aquellas que se tomaban una relación enserio y daban todo por ella; ese era el tipo de chica que más detestaba. Era como si lo encadenaran y quisieran domesticarlo; sin embargo, cuando vio todo ese valor, esa pulcritud y esa fuerza dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo, no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota.

—Yukicchi, vamos a comer. —ofreció, cuando salieron del partido de Shutoku. —Por este lugar preparan una deliciosa monja.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se limitó a seguirlo.

—Cuando haces esas anotaciones, me recuerdas a Momocchi—confesó, sonriendo. Yukio lo miró confundida, ¿en qué podría parecerse a aquella chica que parecía súper modelo?

A sus lados, Kuroko y Kagami comían con ellos. Kuroko le mandaba miradas curiosas a la chica y a Kise miradas de obviedad, era claro que habían interrumpido en una cita.

— ¡Kasamatsu tienes que probar esto! —ofreció Kagami, pasándole un poco de comida a la morena.

— ¡Usa honoríficos, soy mayor que tú!

Kagami comenzó a reír de buna gana. —Sí, claro. Lo que digas.

Entonces la puerta se corrió, dejando pasar a dos nuevos invitados.

— ¡Ah, pero sí es Kasamatsu Yukio-san! —gritó feliz una voz tras de Ryota, al girarse se encontró con Midorima y un chico de Shutoku.

—Takao, baja la voz. No estás en tu casa. —regañó el peliverde.

— ¿Cómo me conoces? —preguntó la morena, alzando una ceja. Para ser sinceros Kise también quería saberlo.

— ¡Leí artículos de Kaijou, y todos los jugadores te mencionaban a ti! —dijo, entusiasmado. —Cómo tú eres la verdadera capitana tras de Kaijou, incluso el capitán lo reconoce.

Kasamatsu sonrió al recordar a su equipo, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Kise latiera a mil por hora.

—Venga, quiero conversar contigo. —dicho esto la jalo. —Tú puedes sentarte aquí, Shin-chan, tengo cosas de que hablar con Kasamatsu-san.

Bueno, por lo menos este le hablaba con honoríficos, pensó Yukio. Aunque sabía muy bien el plan de Takao, no le llevó mucho tiempo analizarlo, quería a la GoM y a Kagami reunidos. Pero al moverse para darle el asiento a Midorima, alguien la jalo por la manga, al voltear se dio cuenta de que era Kise.

Aturdido, incluso por su acción el rubio la dejo ir. — L-Lo siento, Senpai. —comentó, nervioso. — ¡Es que no quería que Midorimacchi se sentará aquí!

Una mueca que destrozo el corazón de Kise se formó en la boca de Yukio, quién sin pensarlo más fue a donde Takao la esperaba.

—Has cambiado, Kise. —comentó Midorima. Kise volteó a verlo, prestando por primera vez atención desde que su antiguo compañero se había sentado con ellos.

— ¿Qué dices Midorimacchi? —sonrió, sin prestar realmente atención. Lo único que veía era a Takao y a Yukio por detrás, ambos parecían llevarse muy bien, logrando molestarlo.

— ¡Hey, eso es peligroso! —le escuchó decir a Yukio, mientras esta intentaba parar al moreno.

—No te preocupes, Kasamatsu-san, te cocinaré muy bien. —alegó el chico, dándole vuelta a la comida.

Acto seguido esta quedo sobre la cabeza de Midorima. Kise no escuchó nada de los gritos de su amigo, de las risas de Kagami, a sus oídos sólo llegó la risa de Kasamatsu Yukio.

—.—.—.—.—

Al terminar el partido contra Too, Kise golpeó el suelo, bastante enojado. Había sido un completo inútil para su equipo, a pesar de haberlo dado todo, no había conseguido nada; y ahora ni siquiera podía levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —llamó una voz, su mirada dorada que contenía lagrimas se dirigió a ella.

—Yuki-chan…—murmuró, pero esta vez la patada no llegó. En cambio, la chica se inclinó sobre él y le ayudo a levantarse. Kise la miró con sorpresa, aunque después su mirada cambio a gratitud. —Lo siento…

—Cállate. —comentó, seria. —Lo has hecho de maravilla.

—Pero…

—Aun puedes enfrentarte a él. —dijo, dándole una media sonrisa y mirando hacia donde estaba Aomine, quién alzó una ceja, neutro. —En invierno, será nuestra revancha.

Kise sonrió, su capitana ya estaba mirando hacia el frente. Y él no iba a defraudarla, además ya lo había decidido, cuando ganarán la Winter Cup, le declararía todo lo que había estado guardando dentro de sí.

— _Sólo espera y verás, Yuki-chan._ —pensó, abrazándose un poco más contra ella.

* * *

 **.:MimiChibi-Diethel:.**


	15. En un estilo de ropa diferente

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día quince: En un estilo de ropa diferente.**

—Oh, con que este es un estudio de grabación. —comentó Moriyama, mirando por todos lados. Kasamatsu sólo suspiró, los había acompañado contra su voluntad sólo para que no se fueran a meter en problemas.

— ¡ _Ez_ enorme! —gritó Hayakawa, como siempre en un idioma casi incomprensible para sus demás compañeros de equipo.

—Guarda silencio. —ordenó Kasamatsu, dándole un golpe en el hombro. —No estás en tu casa, Hayakawa.

—Podré conocer a muchas modelos. —se dijo Moriyama, ilusionado. Un golpe en el estomago le llegó de improvisto.

—No quiero que acoses a nadie, degenerado. —la cara de Kasamatsu superó todas las terribles pesadillas que una vez tuvo el número cinco de Kaijou.

— ¡Kasamatsu-senpai, está asustando a todos!

El moreno lo miro mal, pero volvió a su postura natural. Brazos cruzados y semblante serio, Kise sonrió levemente.

—Hay unas sillas en la parte de atrás donde pueden sentarse. —señaló el lugar. —Yo iré a que me den el vestuario y a que me maquillen.

Todos asintieron y emprendieron marcha a sus lugares, antes de que Kasamatsu partiera también, Ryota lo tomó suavemente del brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kise?

—Te pediría un beso de buena suerte, Yukicchi. —susurró, logrando un sonrojo en el mayor. —Pero estoy seguro de que no me lo darás. Así que, espero otra cosa esta noche.

— ¡Idiota!

—.—.—.—.—

Al momento de que Kise entró, Kasamatsu tragó duro. La primera mirada del rubio fue para él, y estaba cargada de puro deseo. Maldito Kise, ya lo molería a patadas después.

—Luce bastante bien. —alabó Kobori.

Al rubio le habían colocado un estilo bastante profesional, pero al mismo tiempo cómodo para él. Yukio jamás lo había visto así, o bueno, al menos no en persona.

— ¿Qué les parece, chicos? —preguntó, cuando llego hasta ellos. — ¡Me queda bastante bien!

—Te ves cómo alguien comprometido. —le soltó Kasamatsu, con una media sonrisa. Kise hizo un puchero.

—Senpai, lo dice como si nunca lo fuera.

—Sólo cuando se trata de baloncesto. —reclamó su pareja, alzando un poco la voz. Ryota le sonrió.

—Kise-kun, démonos prisa. —pidió el encargado, jalándolo para que lo siguiera.

— ¡Senpai, sólo vea!

Kasamatsu le quería decir que le resultaba casi imposible apartar la vista de él, pero se contuvo. Seguramente el rubio cambiaría toda su ropa por suéteres y camisas si le decía que le gustaba ese estilo.

* * *

 **.::MimiChibi-Diethel::.**


	16. Rituales matutinos

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día dieciséis: Rituales matutinos.**

Kasamatsu se removió ligeramente, se sentía apretado como siempre. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el pecho desnudo de Kise, demasiado cerca de su cara. Removiéndose levemente, logro alzar la cara y miró que el rubio aún dormía apetecible. Abrazándolo como si se fuera a escapar.

— _Joder, Kise._ —pensó. — _No soy tú maldito oso de peluche._

El rubio, a pesar de que Kasamatsu ya le había reclamado antes de dormir que procurará que sus abrazos no fueran asfixiantes, no hacía caso. Quería tener a Yukio tan cerca como le fuera posible, así que siempre empezaba con abrazos ligeros cuando el mayor comenzaba a dormitar y después lo abrazaba hasta esconderlo en su pecho. Le gustaba esa diferencia de altura que tenía con el moreno.

De esa manera Kasamatsu no podía reclamarle nada, porque el excapitán de Kaijou pensaba que era un acto reflejo que Ryota tenía por las noches.

Al tratarse de apartar, sólo conseguía que Kise lo pegara mucho más a él. Impidiéndole escapar.

Eso era todas las mañanas, de todos los días que compartían la misma cama. Ciertamente antes eso habría cansado a Kise, de eso estaba seguro Kasamatsu, despertar en la misma cama y verle la cara todos los días a la misma persona. Porque Yukio conocía la reputación anterior que tenía Kise, aunque parecía inocente e incapaz de matar a una mosca, era todo lo contrario.

Pero ahora, gracias en parte a sus patadas, se había aplicado. Y cada vez que él dudaba de si el modelo extrañaba esos días, Kise le hacía ver con sus acciones y palabras que no era así. Que estaba bien a su lado.

Y para ser sinceros, él también lo estaba.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas, Senpai? —preguntó con una sonrisa mañanera. Los ojos azules de Kasamatsu se posaron en el color miel de Kise, este lo miró irradiando felicidad.

— ¡En que no soy tú oso de peluche! —gritó, dándole un porrazo para apartarlo.

Ante la confusión de Ryota, Kasamatsu aprovecho para ocultar su sonrojo, hundiéndose en las sabanas.

* * *

 **.::MimiChibi-Diethel::.**


	17. Acurrucados

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día diecisiete: Acurrucados.**

Sintió a Kasamatsu removerse levemente. Unos momentos después lo sintió despertarse. Era extraño, pero siempre lo sentía cuando lo estaba abrazando por la mañana. Le gustaba esa sensación de poder acurrucar al otro en su pecho, como si fuera un niño pequeño, le gustaba poder abrazarlo toda la noche; aunque el precio de eso fueran los golpes del día siguiente.

— _Senpai, es adorable._ —pensó, haciéndose el dormido.

A Kasamatsu no le gustaba que lo abrazaran hasta asfixiarlo, pero Ryota tenía que miedo. Miedo de que, si no lo abrazaba por la noche, el desaparecería y no lo volvería ver. Además, si no lo abrazaba por la noche, no podía abrazarlo en todo el día, incluso estando solos.

Kasamatsu Yukio odia los abrazos de oso, a Kise Ryota le encantan, y más si es con el mayor.

Cuando sintió que Yukio se trataba de zafar, como un acto reflejo lo apretó más hacía él. Kise tenía eso como excusa, podía librarse de los golpes sólo con esa sencilla razón.

— _Senpai cree que sigo dormido._ —una sonrisa sin querer le adorno la cara.

Yukio se calmó luego de unos minutos, cuando se dio cuenta que era imposible zafarse de su idiota kohai. Uno de los ojos color miel se abrió, en busca de una explicación; usualmente Kasamatsu nunca desistía hasta despertarlo y darle un golpe por haberlo abrazado toda la noche, de nuevo.

Esta vez no era así.

Lo vio, sonriendo.

Sin poder evitar su curiosidad, abrió ambos ojos, contemplando al mayor totalmente embobado. ¿Qué lo tenía tan feliz?

— ¿Qué tanto piensas, Senpai? —preguntó, fingiendo haberse despertado. Sus miradas se conectaron, y algo en el interior de Kise se removió. Algo le decía que Kasamatsu estaba pensando en él.

— ¡En que no soy tú oso de peluche! —gritó el moreno, dándole un golpe justo en medio de la cara.

Ahí estaba el golpe mañanero que siempre le impedía ver el sonrojo de su pareja.

* * *

 **.::MimiChibi-Diethel::.**


	18. Haciendo algo juntos

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

 **Canción: What you mean to me – Sterlight Knight.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día dieciocho: Haciendo algo juntos.**

—Vamos Senpai, no estés tan nervioso. —rió Kise, notando como a su lado Kasamatsu temblaba levemente por el nerviosismo que había acumulado hasta allí. La manager de Kise, miraba al moreno con una expresión graciosa en la cara; seguramente intentando no reírse para no herir (o poner más nervioso) al Senpai del modelo.

La estancia no era muy grande, parecía toda hecha de madera y en una de las paredes había un enorme cristal, que daba a una cabina de audio. Donde pudo reconocer de lejos una guitarra nueva, y dos micrófonos profesionales que tenían encima un par de audífonos. En toda su vida Kasamatsu había estado en un estudio similar, pues su pasión por la música no era realmente similar a lo que era jugar basquetbol. Sin embargo, Kise le había comentado que necesitaban a alguien que hiciera un _cover_ junto con él; y al rubio idiota que tenía por kohai, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa más genial que invitarlo a él a participar.

—He recibido clases para afinar mi voz. —señaló Kise, antes de que él se negará rotundamente. —Así que no te preocupes, no me interpondré entre tu gran talento.

Yukio en ese momento le encesto un golpe en el estómago, doblándolo, y mientras Kise se mantenía en el suelo, intentando regularizar su respiración un avergonzado Kasamatsu se iba de ahí, dispuesto a partir la boca de Moriyama por haber hablado de más.

Y cuando el rubio lo había arrastrado hasta allí, salió su linda manager sólo para terminarlo convenciendo. Maldito el día en que Kise supo que no podía hablar con las mujeres.

—Será fácil, incluso si no sale muy bien podemos mejorarlo un poco. —guiñó el ojo la castaña.

Kise sólo asintió con la cabeza, y tomó a Yukio del brazo, hasta que ambos entraron a la cabina. —No sé preocupe, Senpai. —comenzó Ryota, pasándole la guitarra. —Sólo tiene que seguir las notas y cuando menos se dé cuenta estará afuera.

—Y metiéndote una paliza que seguro no olvidaras. —gruñó, dándole una sonrisa malvada. El jugador copia tragó duro.

—Kasamatsu-san. —llamó el encargado de grabar. —Sólo imagina que estás tocando como siempre en tu casa, así será más fácil.

Yukio asintió intentando mantener su nerviosismo oculto, suspirando sacó la última gota de este. Era un hombre y lo soportaría, había soportado cosas peores y esto sólo era una más.

—Vamos Kise. —ordenó, tomando asiento y acomodándose la guitarra entre sus brazos y piernas. —Acabemos con esto.

El rubio abrió un poco la boca con sorpresa, su capitán ahora mismo tenía la mirada que siempre tomaba en los juegos de Kaijou. La mirada de un triunfador, el mejor jugador que había conocido.

La guitarra comenzó a sonar, con tonos suaves pero firmes. Kasamatsu mantenía la mirada sobre el instrumento en todo momento, completamente concentrado. Kise tardó un rato contemplándolo hasta que esucho que el sonido se detenía, y alguien le tocaba el vidrio desde el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Kise, idiota, concéntrate de una buena vez! —regañó Kasamatsu antes de que los otros pudieran hacerlo. Ryota pegó un brinquito, y desvió la mirada apenado. — ¡Te mataré si te vuelves a desconcentrar!

— ¡Lo haré bien, Senpai! —chilló, intentando no imaginarse los golpes futuros.

Cuando todo estuvo listo de nuevo, ambos volvieron a tomar sus pociones anteriores. El sonido que producían las notas de Kasamatsu no tardaron en llegar a Kise, envolviéndolo por completo. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando los primeros segundos hasta que supo que era su turno.

 _No puedo culparte, por pensar que realmente_

 _Nunca me conociste del todo_

 _Traté de negarte, pero nunca nada_

 _Me hizo sentir tan mal._

 _Pensé que te estaba protegiendo_

 _De todo lo que pasaría._

 _Pero sé que nos perdimos por el camino._

Kasamatsu que hasta entonces había entrecerrado los ojos, se fijó en Kise. Quién al parecer había tenido exactamente la misma idea que él. En ese pequeño fragmento de no más de dos segundos, contuvieron la respiración.

 _Aquí estoy con todo mi corazón,_

 _Espero que entiendas_

 _Sé que te fallé_

 _Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez,_

 _Tú me acercaste a quien soy en realidad_

 _Ven, toma mi mano. Quiero que el mundo te vea._

 _Lo que significas para mí._

 _Lo que significas para mí._

El capitán de Kaijou en ese momento dejo de tocar, y tosió a un lado, incomodo. Kise por su parte imitó su acción, solo que llevándose una mano a la nuca. Ambos intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Por su parte los encargados de la cabina los miraban llenos de sorpresa, no sólo porque los dos se hayan detenido al mismo tiempo después de una maravillosa interpretación, si no que al parecer no habían esperado tanto de Kasamatsu como guitarrista.

Por otra parte, la manager de Kise, comprendió todo en ese momento. Por qué Kise le había rogado que aceptará a Kasamatsu Yukio como su acompañante en el cover.

Su querido Ryota, estaba enamorado.

* * *

 **.::MimiChibi-Diethel::.**


	19. Vistiendo ropa formal

**Basado en 30 días de tu OTP.**

 **Secuela del "Día cinco: Besándose." [Parte 2/Final]**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día diecinueve: Vistiendo ropa formal.**

No hacía mucho tiempo que él había estado ahí parado también, recibiendo su diploma justo como Kise lo hacía ahora, en medio de cámaras y chillidos de fans que lo aclamaban. Ryota al parecer estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pensando en todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta ahí.

Cuando bajo del escenario, miles de cámaras y flashes lo siguieron, hasta que de nuevo tomó asiento. Kasamatsu hasta ese momento no había podido acercársele ni un momento, y tampoco es como si el excapitán de Kaijo lo hubiese intentado. Después de todo, su relación no era conocida más que por el agente de Kise que le ordenó mantenerla en secreto.

Pero eso a Yukio no le importaba, simplemente veía con infinito orgullo y amor a su novio, y sabía que él le devolvía la mirada. Eran muy pocas las veces que se veían por la universidad, por el trabajo del modelo y los entrenamientos; sin embargo, el amor que se tenían el uno al otro ahí estaba.

Lo sabía desde que Kise se había atrevido a besarlo en su graduación.

Así que cuando estuvieron de nuevo solos en aquel inmenso gimnasio, donde compartieron tantas cosas juntos. No dudo en revolverle el cabello y jalarlo desde su corbata tan bien hecha, para plantarle un beso en los labios; cosa que Ryota no tardo ni medio segundo en responder.

—Te ves muy bien de traje. —alagó Kasamatsu con una sonrisa. —Deberías de vestirte así mucho más seguido.

— ¿Qué dice, Senpai? —bufó el rubio, haciendo un mohín. —Es el uniforme de Kaijo. ¿Ya lo olvido?

—Claro que no. —río. —Es sólo que usualmente veo tu fea ropa de civil.

— ¡Qué malo!

Ante el puchero que puso Kise, Kasamatsu jaló sus mejillas. —Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Ryota. —dijo, dejando las manos en su cara. Kise sólo pudo sonrojarse al verlo.

Definitivamente Yukio lo enamoraba cada día más.

—Senpai…—uso un tono dulce, para acercarse a él y dejar caer su cabeza en su hombro. Kasamatsu lo abrazó, manteniéndolo aún más cerca de él.

—Dime, Ryota. —el sonido de Kasamatsu fue suave, pero con un toque que electrizó al menor ante la mención de su nombre por segunda vez.

—Te amo. —completó, separando su cabeza para ahora pegar frente a frente con él. —Y eso nunca va a cambiar. Te amaré hasta que mi corazón dejé de latir.

—Suenas demasiado pegajoso. —se burló Yukio. Kise le mandó una mirada de reproche por arruinarle el momento.

— ¡Senpai, me tienes que decir algo igual de lindo!

— ¡Como si fuera a hacerlo!

* * *

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	20. Bailando

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día veinte: Bailando.**

Kise estaba nervioso. Por un largo tiempo había estado esperando aquello, y ahora lo tenía delante de él, luciendo esplendoroso, magnifico. Él quizás pudiera ser la persona más popular del universo, podría tener a todas las personas que quisiera a su lado, pequeños o grandes, hombres o mujeres se veían afectados por su belleza. Más en cambio para él, no había otro ser más esplendoroso que Kasamatsu Yukio.

Mordió su labio, jugueteó con sus manos, intentando que todos sus nervios se disiparan. Estaban solos, no había necesidad de ponerse así; pero lo estaba. El tan simple hecho de que aquella persona que iba acercándose a él le perteneciera, era suficiente para desbocar su corazón de una forma tan intenta que sentía que se le salía del pecho.

—Kise. —lo llamó, y entonces sintió toda su piel electrificarse. Los ojos del que una vez fue su capitán se mostraban suaves, cálidos. Los amaba.

—Yukicchi.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, tomándolo de la mano, subiendo la otra disponible por su cara. El rubio entonces sintió toda su cara ardiendo.

—Es sólo que… al fin estamos juntos. —masculló, rehuyéndole la mirada, avergonzado.

—Hum. —asintió el mayor, acercándose mucho más a él. Tomando ahora su cara entre sus manos, lo hizo agacharse un poco para poder juntar la frente de ambos. —No sabes que feliz me hace eso, Kise.

—Y-Yukicchi. —pasó saliva con mucha dificultad. — ¿Qué pasa…? Estás muy diferente…, yo…

—Es normal que quiera estar cerca de la persona que amo, ¿no es así? —reafirmó con una sonrisa en el rostro. — ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo?

Ryota para ese momento sintió como cada parte de él se congelaba y se volvía a descongelar continuamente. Y ya sin poderlo evitar, tomó los labios de Kasamatsu entre los suyos, haciendo el beso que había esperado todo ese tiempo; atrayéndolo de la cintura para poder estar lo más cerca posible de él.

Había deseado hacerlo por tanto tiempo y al fin ahí estaba él, su querido Kasamatsu Yukio correspondiéndole el beso, mucho más intenso de lo que se alguna vez se imaginó en sus fantasías. Entregando su amor por completo a él. Las manos de Kasamatsu pasaron a su cuello, atrayéndolo mucho más a él, y no tardó mucho para que ambas lenguas se encontraran; batallando, intentando un control sobre la otra.

Y al final, cuando se separaron una sonrisa adornó la cara de ambos. Los ojos azules de Yukio destellaban en la noche, o al menos así lo veía Kise, cada vez más intensos después de ese beso que le decía que no era el último de la noche, que no era el final en mucho tiempo.

—Yukio. —tomó su mano, la beso y entrelazó sus dedos.

No había música, sólo el silencio de la noche, pero es fue el factor suficiente para que ambos se acurrucaran en una posición cómoda y comenzaran a balancearse, inmersos en el otro. Kise se había olvidado de decirle que la comida estaba lista, que había comprado uno de los mejores vinos para la ocasión, que se veía hermoso. Incluso que lo amaba.

Pero en ese momento, todo había sido dicho. No había necedad de palabras.

* * *

Una vena creció rápidamente en la frente de Kasamatsu, y varias venitas se hincharon en sus brazos y cuello. Estaba furioso.

—S-Senpai, no me vea así. ¡Yo no fui! —chilló su As. Suplicando por su vida, la cual al menos se reduciría veinte años considerando la paliza que Kasamatsu Yukio estaba a punto de darle. — _Mamá, te amo._

—Kise te está diciendo la verdad. —intervino Moriyama, con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Yo estuve ahí cuando lo encontramos.

— ¡Crees que me creeré esas estupideces! —gritó el moreno, a punto de reventar.

— ¡Es la verdad Senpai! —reafirmó el rubio, poniendo sus manos en señal de súplica. — ¡Hoy a la hora del almuerzo lo encontré en una jardinera! ¿Por qué cree que yo escribiría algo así? ¡Ni siquiera es mi letra!

—Es la letra de una chica. —dijo Moriyama, analizando las hojas como si fuera un experto.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Seguro que es una muy hermosa.

Kasamatsu gruñó, y pataleó a un lado, arrebatando las hojas de Moriyama y tirándolas a la basura. — ¡Todo esto es tú culpa, Kise!

— ¡Ah! ¡Kasamatsu-senpai eres muy injusto, también soy una víctima! —gritó, desesperado para que su capitán pudiera entenderlo y no lo mandará al hospital una semana. — ¡Víctima!

— ¡Si bien parece que te mueres por partirte de risa!

—Tienes que admitir que imaginarte así es muy gracioso, Kasamatsu. —rio Moriyama, con una mano en la boca.

— ¿Quieres morir príncipe fracasado?

— ¡Senpai!

— ¿QUÉ?

— ¿De verdad cree que yo escribiría algo tan cursi como eso? —protestó, tomando sus manos para aflojar un poco el agarre. — ¡Yo no bailo así!

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

—Si fuera a bailar con usted, sólo haría esto. —concluyó, atrayéndolo de las manos para darle vueltas hasta que soltó una de sus manos haciendo que Kasamatsu se extendiera, para después volverlo a enrollar sobre su brazo.

—Puff…—sin poderlo evitar más, Moriyama estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡NO SOY TU MALDITO TROMPO, IDIOTA!

* * *

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	21. Cocinando

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día veintiuno: Cocinando.**

Kasamatsu miró desde su cómoda posición a Kise, de vez en estiraba de más su cuello, intentando ver en vano. Kise cubría con toda su espalda, impidiéndole ver. Aunque realmente sólo estaba haciendo lo que estaba preparando el chef del televisor, una tarta de mil hojas. El mayor al principio pensó que era imposible que su _sea lo que fuese_ , pudiera hacerlo, pensando que sus habilidades de copia sólo servían para el deporte.

Gran error.

No paso más de una hora, en donde ya había acabado el programa antes de que Kise se volteara hacía él, con una deliciosa tarta en sus manos. Bastante grande para los dos, pero que podían compartir las veces que quisieran.

―Es sorprendente. ―alagó Kasamatsu, mirando de lado al lado la tarta. ―Se ve delicioso, Kise.

― ¡Gracias, Senpai! Lo hice con todo mi amor para ti. ―sonrió, sonrojando al mayor por tan bonita sonrisa. ―Estas todo rojo.

― ¡Cállate! ―gritó, volteando la cara a un lado. ―Sólo comamos y ya.

―Muy cruel Senpai. ―masculló el rubio, tomando lugar frente a él. Con cuidado partió el pastel, y paso una rebanada con las dos fresas a Kasamatsu, después se sirvió él.

Kasamatsu mordió un pedazo de pastel. ― ¡Está delicioso! ―aseguró sonriente. Kise le devolvió la sonrisa en el instante.

No dudaría en usar su técnica de copia si con ello conseguía que su querido (y futuro esposo) Kasamatsu Yukio sonriera de esa manera.

* * *

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	22. En una batalla, lado a lado

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día veintidós: En una batalla, lado a lado.**

Kise tronó sus dientes en un intento de detener su frustración. Maldecir a Haizaki, una o mil veces no había sido suficiente para calmarse un poco, seguía ansioso, pensando en todo lo que pudieron haber logrado si él hubiera estado en plenitud contra el partido contra Seirin. Las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, eran clara muestra del amargo destino que aquello había sido.

―Este es mi despedida, chicos. ―aseguró Kasamatsu, sonriente. ―Estoy feliz de haber jugado con cada uno de ustedes. Gracias por este año.

―Senpai…―murmuró Kise, dando un paso hacia él. Kasmatsu lo miró, lucía triste y cansado, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Una vez que el gimnasio se vacío, Kise tomó de la muñeca a Kasmatsu antes de que se marchara. El mayor lo miró, tragando un poco de saliva, tenía una idea de que era lo que venía, pero no podía aceptarlo aún. No quería despedirse de ese chico idiota al cual había querido patear desde el primer momento donde lo había conocido.

―Kise. ―balbuceó su nombre, antes de brindarle una pequeña sonrisa. ―Cuida bien del equipo.

―Senpai…―se acercó a él, hasta envolverlo entre sus brazos. Los temblores llegaron de nuevo a su cuerpo, las lágrimas cayendo sobre el hombro de Yukio. ―Lo lamento tanto.

― ¿De nuevo con eso? ―masculló, suave. ― ¿Tengo que patearte para que entiendas que no es tu culpa?

Una risilla escapó de Kise. ―Extrañaré eso.

―Masoquista. ―se burló Kasamatsu. Antes de entrelazar su mano con la de Ryota, hacía mucho que los dos habían comenzado a sentir cosas por el otro hasta llegar a una relación, por lo que todas esas expresiones de cariño eran mucho más fáciles ahora. ― ¿Sabes que nos vamos a seguir viendo, verdad? Espero que no estés pensando en librarte de mí tan fácilmente. ―advirtió, separándose lo suficiente para darle una mirada seria.

―Siempre tan fuerte. ―le dijo, juntando sus labios con los suyos.

Kasamatsu correspondió el beso, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de nuevo, sólo que esta vez a comparación de cuando estaba en el gimnasio junto con los jugadores de Seirin y su equipo, permitió que las lágrimas escurrieran de sus ojos. Las palmas de Kise no tardaron en reaccionar, alzándose hasta su rostro.

Ryota se soltó a llorar de nuevo, separándose del beso. Kasamatsu aún con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, limpió algunas lágrimas contrarias, con una diminuta sonrisa. ―Kise. ―llamó.

El nombrado alzó la mirada, aún con los ojos cristalinos notaba que Kasamatsu había dejado de llorar y ahora no lo miraba como su pareja, sino como su capitán. Un capitán despidiéndose.

―Estoy orgulloso de haber luchado contigo. ―dijo, dándole la más esplendida sonrisa que Kise le hubiera visto hacer nunca.

* * *

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	23. Discutiendo

**Basado en los 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día veintitrés: Discutiendo.**

Kise se quedó parado en la puerta del gimnasio, paralizado. No fue hasta que el ruido de Moriyama y Hayakawa, celebrando a Kasamatsu, lo hicieron despertar. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando ahí? ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a esa mocosa para besar como si nada a su amado Yukio? ¡Con él trabajo que le había costado a él poder tomarlo de la mano! Sobre todo, ¿por qué jodidos dioses del basquetbol ÉL lo había permitido? ¡Lo tenía a él!

Y por supuesto, él era mucho más bonito, tierno y adorable que ella. ¡Por no decir guapo y sexy!

―Yukio-san y yo somos novios. ―anunció la chica, tomando del brazo a una piedra llamada Kasamatsu Yukio. ― ¿Qué les parece?

―No creo que eso este bien. ―murmuró Nakamura, desviando la mirada a Kise.

―Mi Kasamatsu esta creciendo. ―chilló Moriyama, mordiendo un pañuelo. ―Ha conseguido novia incluso antes de que yo.

―Eso es porque Moriyama asusta a todas las chicas. ―intervino Kobori, sonriente. ―Lo siento, no he escuchado tu nombre.

―Soy Hamiya Hana. ―contestó, sonriente. ―He estado alrededor de Yukio-san por algún tiempo.

―Senpai…―llamó Kise, intentando ser lo más discreto posible para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba ardiendo en celos. Y es que bien, incluso cuando Kasamatsu le había pedido que lo mantuvieran en secreto esto pasaba de los límites.

― ¿Eres Kise-kun, no es así? ―preguntó ella, sonriente. Kasamatsu entonces salió de su trance, sólo para ponerse de inmediato de color rojo. ― ¡Qué lindo!

Kise escuchó algo romperse en su cerebro, era como el interruptor que le pedía mantenerse al marguen de todo eso. Fue entonces cuando básicamente hecho a la chica a un lado, tomando a Kasamatsu para apartarlo de ella. Tener diez centímetros de diferencia nunca le había beneficiado tanto como cuando se lo hecho al hombro como un saco de patatas.

― ¡Kise, qué diablos! ―gritó, saliendo de su trance por completo. Comenzó a patalear, intentando librarse.

Cuando la chica estuvo a punto de decir algo, Ryota volteó a verla con los ojos cargados en ira. Hana entonces retrocedió, hasta perderse por donde había llegado. Nunca se imaginó que aquel chico tan tímido con las chicas (el cual había capturado su corazón), ya tuviera dueño.

¡Y vaya dueño!

Ante la mirada atónita del entrenador y todo el equipo Kaijo, Yukio se perdió de vista sobre los hombros de Kise. Él cual lo llevo a la zona más alejada de la escuela, bajándolo con brusquedad, Kasamatsu entonces fue consciente de sus once centímetros de diferencia cuando Kise se alzó.

― ¡Qué diablos, Kise! ―reprochó, molesto. ― ¡Te dije que lo mantuviéramos en secreto, y sólo echaste todo a la basura!

― ¿Qué? ―el gruñido del rubio fue lo suficiente para callar al mayor. ―Llego al gimnasio y lo primero que veo es que una chica-renacuajo está besando a mi NOVIO. ―remarcó, tomándolo de los hombros. ―Para después decirme que ambos están saliendo y que quieren tener un hijo juntos.

―Estás exagerando.

― ¡No lo estoy! ―chilló, aferrándose más a él. ― ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? ¡Estoy muy seguro que disfrutaste el beso!

―Kise…

― ¡Maldición Senpai, si sólo quieres terminar, dilo! ―gritó, escondiendo la mirada. ― ¡Por mí estaría muy bien, después de todo siempre he detestado a las personas tan serias como tú! Puedes irte con todas las chicas que gustes, ¡no es como si pudieras hablar con ellas de todas formas!

― ¡Kise!

― ¡Por mi parte podré irme de nuevo con quien quiera! ¡Me olvidaré de ti en segundos!

Y al terminar con aquella frase, un puñetazo quedo directo en su cara.

* * *

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	24. Haciendo las pases

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día veinticuatro: Haciendo las pases.**

Sintió sangre bajando de su nariz. El golpe que le dio Kasamatsu, había dado directo en la nariz, quizás no rompiéndola o dislocándola, pero si lastimándola. Kise por su parte, llevó su mano izquierda hasta ella, no tardo en notar el color rojo de la sangre.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―reprochó con lágrimas en los ojos. ― ¡Sabes que soy modelo!

―Estabas diciendo puras estupideces. ―se encogió de hombros. Después le mando una mirada fulminante. ―Diciendo cosas que sólo te lastiman, ¿en qué diablos estás pensando, modelo de cuarta?

―K-Kasamatsu…―murmuró, haciendo un mohín. ¡Cómo le costaba no hablarle con el sufijo de Senpai!

― ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? ―preguntó serio. Kise asintió, aun sobándose la nariz, al menos ya había dejado de sangrar. ―Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, Kise Ryota. ―dijo, tomando su cara entre sus mejillas. Kise sabía cuánto odiaba ponerse de puntillas, pero esta vez lo estaba haciendo sin rechistar. ― ¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

―Sí _ssu_. ―masculló, apartándole la mirada. ―Tus labios ya no me pertenecen. Además, una chica seguro para ti es más…

― ¿Adorable? ―preguntó Kasamatsu, irónico. ― ¿Realmente piensas que algo así puede pasar? ¿Piensas que me puedo enamorar de otra persona que no sea Kise Idiota Ryota?

― ¡Senpai! ―reprochó, consiguiendo una sonrisa en el mayor. Lo había llamado de nuevo como siempre. ―Es decir, K-Kasamatsu…

―Perdóname. ―pidió, sin despegar la vista de él. ―Por no apartarla de inmediato, por no corregirla cuando dijo que estábamos juntos. Lo lamento. Es sólo que mi mente se puso en blanco y sólo pude reaccionar cuando mencionaron tu nombre.

Kise lo miró por largo rato, aún insatisfecho.

―No puedo terminar contigo, aunque me lo pidas. ―dijo, al no recibir contestación. ―Por más que pensé apartarte cuando estos sentimientos comenzaron a fluir, no pude. Lo siento. Incluso si tú te vas ahora, no creo poder detenerlos.

El corazón de Ryota en ese momento dio una maroma de 180°. Una sonrisa de inmediato adorno su adolorida cara y se tiró encima del mayor, apachurrándolo contra su cuerpo y presionando sus labios con los propios en un beso acalorado.

―Senpai, yo tampoco puedo renunciar a ti. ―concluyó, hundiendo su lengua en su boca.

* * *

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	25. Mirándose a los ojos

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día veinticinco: Mirándose a los ojos.**

Takao había propuesto un juego divertido, bueno, según él. Y todos se le habían unido sin pensarlo realmente, después de todo era el cumpleaños del chico y había hacer lo que el cumpleañero decía o tendrían un castigo, mejor dicho, tendrían un trozo de pastel embarrado en la cara.

― ¡Bien, ahora ya estamos todos alineados! ―anunció, poniéndose delante de Midorima. ―El juego es simple, sólo tenemos que tocar al otro en las partes que Momoi-san vaya gritando, claro, sin despegar la vista de los ojos contrarios.

―Es un juego muy fácil. ―comentó Akashi, mirando a Furihata que temblaba de miedo. ― _Quizás no tanto…_

―Ya lo veremos, Akashi. ―guiñó el ojo el halcón, abochornando a Midorima.

―De acuerdo, comencemos. ―dijo Momoi, tomando una de las cartas entregadas por Takao. ― ¡Manos!

Kise tragó saliva, y con cuidado tomó las manos de su superior. Kasamatsu por su parte miró al rubio con curiosidad, la parte derecha era la que tomaba el control, y los izquierdos sólo tenían derecho a quedarse callados. Todos lo estaban haciendo bien, menos Furihata, quién al estar en la parte derecha, casi implorando piedad tomó con suma delicadeza las manos de Akashi.

―Furi parece estarla pasando mal. ―comentó Takao, riendo. Kasamatsu por su parte aguantó la risa al ver a Midorima como un foquillo de navidad.

―Siguiente…―intervino Momoi, riendo al ver a Kagami y Aomine tomados de las manos mientras que Kuroko amenazaba al moreno con la mirada. ― ¡Estomago!

Fue entonces cuando algunos supieron las intenciones de Takao al jugar. Entre ellos Kise, quién temblando -no sólo porque estuviera nervioso, sino que temía que Kasamatsu le arremetiera a patadas- adentro las manos en la playera con una carita sonriente de Kasamatsu. Acariciando su abdomen, muy bien formado.

― ¡Q-Qué mierda haces, Kise! ―gritó el moreno, intentando apartarlo.

Los demás izquierdos, a excepción de Akashi quizás, no eran la excepción. Midorima tratando de que Takao mantuviera sus manos al menos sobre la ropa, aunque los ojos del chico parecían quererlo devorar con la mirada. Y Kuroko en la cocina decidiendo que cuchillo era mejor para acabar con la escena que tenían Kagami y Aomine, el moreno literalmente ya estaba sobre él, disfrutando el contacto de su piel.

Momoi balbuceó un poco antes de poder continuar, juraría que moriría por una hemorragia nasal ahí. ―E-El pie…

Kasamatsu se sonrojo aún en contra de su voluntad, Kise había dejado de acariciarlo para tomar uno de sus talones y atraerlo por completo a él. Se habían perdido del juego, ahora sólo mantenían la mirada sobre el otro, por puro placer. Lentamente fue tentando el tobillo de Yukio, hasta sacar el pie de la pantufla. Sus inseparables calcetines negros estaban ahí, cubriendo sus pies, jugando, Kise fue separando cada uno de sus dedos. Diciéndole infinidad de palabras lascivas con la mirada.

―K-Kise…―pasó saliva, indispuesto para hablar.

―Pierna. ―masculló Momoi, de repente todo se había envuelto en un aire tenso, electrizante. Incluso su querido Tetsu-kun se había unido para manosear a Kagami.

― ¡SÍÍÍÍ! ―gritó Kise, lanzándose encima de Kasamatsu de inmediato. Sin importarle que había roto el momento de todos los demás, que se habían girado para mirarlo, topándose con las piernas recién expuestas de Yukio.

― ¡Kise-kun está violando a Kasamatsu-san! ―chilló Furi a Akashi, quién ya había tomado el control del asunto desde mucho tiempo atrás.

― ¡Kise-kun!

Momoi intentó tapar sus ojos, pero sólo se cubrió la cara con las manos y los dedos abiertos. Disfrutando a Kasamatsu en boxers, después de todo, ella sabía gracias a sus análisis que él tenía las mejores piernas que todos los presentes, incluidas las de Kagami.

¿Por qué desaprovechar una oportunidad única como esa? Después de todo, en lo que Kise reaccionaba y cubría a Kasamatsu como a una monja, lo mejor era conmemorar aquello con una foto.

* * *

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	26. Casándose

**Basando en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

 **Pequeño crossover con Haikyuu! :'D**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día veintiséis: Casándose.**

―Mi nombre es Oikawa Tooru. ―se presentó, sonriendo. Kasamatsu estrechó su mano cortésmente.

―Kasamatsu Yukio, un placer conocerte. ―dijo, soltando su mano. ―Supongo que buscas el gimnasio de vóley. ¿No? ―concluyó al ver su ropa deportiva y la maleta que llevaba.

―Eh, sí. ―rascó su mejilla, confundido. ― ¿No es aquí?

―No, este es el de basquetbol. ―rio, ante la confusión del otro. ―El de vóley está en el ala oeste. Puedo llevarte si gustas.

―Está bien, senpai. ―intervino Kise, sonriendo. Tooru lo miró con una ceja alzada, lucía como los tipos que odiaba, Tobio y Ushibaka. ―Yo puedo acompañarlo.

―Tú tienes que dar otras cincuenta vueltas por haber llegado tarde. ―sentenció el mayor, cruzándose de brazos. ― ¡Andando, Kise!

―Pero Senpai…―masculló, para después atraerlo un poco a él para susurrarle. ―estoy seguro que él te está mirando con ojos lascivos.

― ¿Qué?

―Te mira como yo te miro.

― ¿Y cómo mierda se supone que me miras, modelo de cuarta? ―gruñó, con una venita en la cabeza. ― ¡Andando con las vueltas! ―gritó, dándole una patada.

― ¿Hay algún problema? ―preguntó Tooru, extrañado.

―No, no. Sólo tengo un As idiota. ―bufó, caminando a la salida. ―Vamos, te llevaré.

Oikawa no tardó mucho tiempo en seguirlo. ―Que coincidencia, yo tengo al más fabuloso As del mundo.

―Preséntamelo, quizás pueda jugar al básquet. ―rio.

―A decir verdad, te pareces mucho a él. ―comentó el castaño, observándolo de cerca. Logrando incomodar un poco al capitán de Kaijou. ―Iwa-chan tiene un gemelo de ojos bonitos. Algo así.

Unas chicas chillaron a lo lejos, detrás de un árbol Kise observaba al recién llegado con una expresión sombría en la cara, imaginándose el futuro asesinato. ¡Y ahora… cómo se atrevía si quiera a rodear a su amado Senpai por los hombros!

― ¡Senpai, mándalo a volar! ―gritó bajito, golpeando el árbol. ― ¿Dónde están esas hermosas patadas de las que me enamore?

Una idea que no le gusto, llego de repente a su cabeza.

― ¡No, Senpai, no lo patees! Seguro acaba igual de enamorado que yo.

― _Eres el único que lo hace._ ―pensó una chica con los ojos en blanco detrás de él. Quizás fuera mejor comenzar a idolatrar a Tanaka-kun, el rival de Kise en el modelaje.

Al volver, Kasamatsu se encontró con Kise corriendo en su máxima potencia. Y sólo basto que le aventará el balón a la cara para que este se detuviera de inmediato.

― ¡Kise, idiota! ¡Te puedes lastimar un ligamento corriendo a esa velocidad! ―regañó, con las manos en la cintura. ― ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

― ¡Senpai, cásate conmigo! ―pidió, hincándose para tomar su mano. ―Prometo ser el mejor de los esposos, serte fiel hasta en los fines de semana que pase con Aominecchi y Kurokocchi. No caer en tentaciones, y añorarte cada día del año.

Kasamatsu escuchó de inmediato las risas de Moriyama detrás de él. Su cara encendida como un foquillo de navidad, sus pensamientos descoordinados y el nerviosismo, le impidieron agarrar a Kise a patadas cuando le plantó un beso en los labios.

Lo que Kasamatsu no sabía en ese momento era que Kise se había imaginado que ese tal _Toro_ o como quiera que se llamase, se volvía amigo súper íntimo de Kasamatsu. Y así como en Toy Story 2 cuando Andy se deshacía de Woody, le pasaba lo mismo a él, con un Senpai y el _otro_ riéndose en su cara mientras él vestía como vagabundo abandonado. Bueno, él se veía bien… pero Kasamatsu-senpai con _él_ de acompañante dañaba mucho los ojos.

Y por supuesto antes de que _Toro_ supiera que Kasamatsu Yukio era lo más deseado en el mundo; quitando a Kagami, claro, él quedaba en primer lugar. Era mejor pedirle matrimonio desde ahora. Pues definitivamente aquel castaño nunca de los nunca tendría como esposo a su querido Senpai.

Y en la parte oeste de Kaijo, Tooru estornudo con fuerza.

― ¡Si te resfrías te golpearé! ―gritó Iwaizumi.

― ¡Iwa-chan, qué cruel!

* * *

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	27. En uno de sus cumpleaños

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

 **/Este es un AU donde la Generación de los Milagros son Reyes y Akashi el emperador. Kaijou y demás equipos, son ciudades dentro de Teiko./**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día veintisiete: En uno de sus cumpleaños.**

Kise lo había escuchado de Takao, tristemente mientras ambos compartían unas copas y el halcón, intentaba que una de sus flechas quedara clavada en la botella de vino más lejana.

―Es la botella que más odio. ―había dicho, ebrio. Kise lo miró con los ojos en blanco, se supone que Ojo de Halcón estaba ahí para protegerlo y básicamente era Ryota quién tendría que salvaguardar si reventaba aquella botella con el mejor vino de todo Kaijou. ― ¡Ah, Kasamatsu-san es el tipo que más odio! ―reprochó, olvidándose de su arco, aventándolo a un lado. ― ¡Ni siquiera me deja celebrar su cumpleaños como debería!

― ¿Cumpleaños? ―preguntó confundido el rubio. ― ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Senpai?

―Puff. Ni siquiera sabes eso, niño bonito. ―se burló Takao, pasando un brazo por su hombro. ―Es mañana.

― ¡Qué! ¡Akashicchi no me dijo nada! ―aseguró, haciendo un puchero. El Emperador de Teiko le mandaba ordenes cada día, ¿qué tan difícil era decirle en una pequeña nota que era el cumpleaños de su más leal seguidor? ¡Estaba ofendido! Le mandaría una carta llena de reproches.

―Por supuesto que no te va a decir nada. ―espetó Takao, dejándose caer en la mesa. ―Sólo Moriyama y yo sabemos de su cumpleaños. Emperador-sama, no tiene tiempo para Kasamatsu-san.

―Incluso Moriyama-senpai lo sabe…

―No te sientas ofendido, alteza. ―ironizó, el alcohol le hacía perder el aún poco respeto que le tenía a los Reyes y Emperador. ―Incluso para nosotros fue difícil descubrirlo.

― ¿Descubrirlo? ―preguntó. ― ¿Senpai no fue quién se los dijo?

― ¡Cómo si Kasa-chan nos fuera a decir algo que no sean ordenes! ―rio con ganas, golpeando la mesa de madera. ― Lo supimos sin querer cuando vimos el registro de nacimiento. Pero, también descubrimos otra cosa…

― ¿Qué fue?

― ¡Aquí estas! ―bramó alguien, abriendo la puerta de par en par. ― ¡Mierda, Takao! ¿Cómo si quiera pensaste en traerlo aquí?

―Kasamatsu-senpai. ―llamó Kise, con orejas imaginarias de cachorro saliendo de él. ― ¿Ha venido por mí?

― ¡Nadie más me da dolores en el culo como tú! ―se quejó, arrebatándole el tarro de vino. ―Andando, tengo muchas más cosas que hacer.

―Bueno, yo me voy. ―saludó Takao, saltando desde la ventana. Al parecer el efecto del alcohol había desaparecido de inmediato.― ¡Te encargo la cuenta, Kasamatsu-san!

― ¿Qué…?

Al llegar al castillo ya eran pasadas las once, la mayoría del lugar estaba apagado. Más que unos cuantos guardias en turno que tenían linternas de gas encendidas, Kasamatsu paso frente a ellos, señalando al Rey Idiota que tenía con la mirada obviando que se había quedado dormido en el camino.

Nakamura y Kobori rieron bajito al reconocer a su Rey y a Kasamatsu. Se veía interesante como el de menor estatura sostenía con fuerza todo el cuerpo de Kise sin tambalearse un poco.

―Deberías tener una dieta mucho más balanceada, Rey Idiota. ―bufó Kasamatsu, echándolo en la cama. ―Pesas como cien costales del mejor hierro de Kaijo. ―chasqueó la lengua insatisfecho, mirando al rubio, removerse entre las cobijas, hasta adentrarse a ellas cómodamente. ―Maldición, si vas a dormir ponte las ropas adecuadas.

―Kasamatsu-senpai~―canturreó, tomándolo de los brazos. ―Te atrapé. ―concluyó, halándolo para que quedara encima de él.

― ¡Qué estás haciendo! ―gritó, intentando zafarse. ― ¡Te moleré a patadas!

―Ya están por dar las doce. ―comentó Kise, sin soltar sus brazos. Kasamatsu lo miró arqueando una ceja, sin lograr entender. ― ¡Senpai va a ser tu cumpleaños! ¡No me digas que lo olvidaste!

―Ah, eso. ―bufó, sin mucho ánimo. ―Takao abrió mucho la boca hoy. ¿No?

―No te ves para nada emocionado. ―reprochó, invirtiendo posiciones rápidamente para colocarlo debajo de él. ―Pero podemos cambiar ese estado de ánimo de inmediato, ¿no crees, Yukio?

Kise sonrió, era casi usual que cuando lo llamaba por su nombre, el moreno no parecía querer parar sus besos hasta que fuera el amanecer y recordará que tenía una responsabilidad como caballero y que acostarse con el Rey, _estaba mal_. Aunque esta vez no fue así, Yukio pareció estremecerse un poco, pero lo aparto casi al segundo.

―Déjalo Kise, no estoy de humor. ―dijo, quitándose de encima las cobijas que le había colocado Ryota, seguro esperanzado a que durmiera con él. ―Iré con Moriyama para ver cómo va el movimiento contra los rebeldes de Seirin…

Kise lo atrajo de un solo movimiento, besándolo con intensidad abrumadora. Kasamatsu hizo el vano intento de apartarse, no obstante, tardó un segundo en comprender que Kise no lo dejaría irse sin una probada.

Así que sólo lo dejo seguir.

Fue al día siguiente cuando el Rey de Kaijo se dio cuenta que sólo había tomado el cuerpo de Yukio la noche anterior. Que no se conectaron en cuerpo y alma como las anteriores noches que habían pasado juntos. Se sintió mal, sucio, se repudió por obligar a su amado a entregar su cuerpo solamente. Entonces decidió buscarlo, pero extrañamente no lo encontró en su habitación o en el cuartel con los demás.

―Takao-kun. ―llamó cuando vio al arquero desde la punta de la estatua, vigilante, como siempre. ― ¿Has visto a Senpai?

―Oh. ―al parecer el halcón había reparado en él, así que de un salto llego a donde estaba. ―Hoy no molestes a Kasamatsu-san.

― ¿Qué? ¡Pero hoy es su cumpleaños!

―No no no, eso no importa. ―comentó, provocando un puchero en Kise. ¿Cómo no iba a importar? ― ¿Recuerdas lo que ayer te estaba diciendo?

―Lo del cumpleaños de Senpai. ¿No? ―preguntó, confundido.

―Es verdad, no terminé de decirte.

― ¿El qué?

―Hay una razón por la que Kasa-chan no celebra su cumpleaños. ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Después pareció perderse en el infinito del suelo. ―El día de mañana se cumple otro aniversario desde que lo separaron de su familia.

― ¿Qué? ―los ojos de Ryota destellaron con ingenuidad. ―Ósea que hoy…

―Es el día cuando juró absoluta lealtad a la familia real. ―gruñó por lo bajo. ―Es por eso que no le gusta celebrar este día. Recuerda cuando perdió a toda su familia, salvándola en el proceso.

―Senpai…

―Ya sabes toda la historia. ¿No? ―comentó Takao, por un momento Kise pensó que lo miraba con absoluto rencor; como si fuera un tirano. ―Kasa-chan tuvo que sacrificarse a los nueve años, para salvar a su familia de una estúpida trampa del antiguo Rey de Too.

―Lo sé. ―soltó Kise, bajando la mirada. ―Senpai perdió todo por culpa de las ambiciones de él. Y la única forma de salvar a su padre de la horca y a su madre y hermanos de la esclavitud fue poniéndose una cadena en el cuello que manejaba el Emperador.

―Te lo ha de haber contado el mismo Kasamatsu-san para que tengas esa cara de perro apaleado. ―se burló, dando un salto para treparse en el muro. ― ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Shin-chan, nos vemos!

Kise bajó la mirada cuando perdió de vista a Takao. Se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que había dicho Takao, y bien, sí conocía la historia de Kasamatsu Yukio, él mismo se la había contado cuando comenzaron aquella descabellada relación. Sabía que en cuanto la familia real Akashi le diera una orden, por más suicida que fuera, su Yukio la acataría sin reprochar.

Porque estaba en deuda con ellos.

―Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por Senpai. ―murmuró, pensando en lo bonito que se vería Kasamatsu si pudiera ver a su familia de nuevo.

Pasaron varias horas, donde inmerso en sus pensamientos lo único que se le ocurría a Kise como buen regalo de cumpleaños era llevar de nuevo a Kasamatsu con su familia; pero había infinidades de problemas en ello, principalmente que no sabía dónde estaban e incluso si su Yukio lo sabía, nunca iría en contra de las normas presentadas en los acuerdos.

Quizás pudiera pedirle a Akashi que su padre le escribiera una carta… tardaría un poco en llegar, pero seguro que el Emperador no se negaría. Después de todo Kasamatsu nunca le pedía nada, incluso ni cobraba las recompensas que le daban para él, la repartía por los pequeños niños huérfanos que vivían en las calles de Kaijo.

― ¡Senpai es tan bueno! ―chilló, pegando su frente contra la mesa del escritorio. ― ¡No sé que regalarle!

― ¡Guarda silencio, mierda, estás en una biblioteca! ―gritó Kasamatsu, aventando un par de libros en la cabeza. Kise cayó al suelo, y cuando se levantó pudo ver a un enojado Kasamatsu mirándolo desde arriba.

― ¡Senpai, aquí estabas!

―Tsk. ―tronó, haciendo a Kise estremecer. ―Eres un escandaloso.

―Vamos Senpai, sólo quería un lugar tranquilo para poder pensar que sería bueno regalarte. ―murmuró, rascando su mejilla. Al alzar de nuevo la mirada, Kasamatsu se había dado media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí. ― ¡Qué malo!

―Sígueme. ―ordenó, volteando de soslayo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la sencilla habitación de Kasamatsu, a decir verdad, eran pocas las veces que Kise había estado ahí. Sin embargo, aún recordaba como el primer día que había llegado ahí, como un príncipe mimado humillando a los demás, Kasamatsu lo había hecho entrar en razón con una patada.

―Hace tiempo que no vengo por aquí. Que nostalgia. ―dijo, pasando los dedos por la cama tan bien hecha. Seguro que las sabanas olerían a Kasamatsu, quería olerlas, pero antes de poder siquiera inclinarse, Yukio tomó su mano y lo jalo hasta la puerta del baño.

―Metete acá. ―decretó. Kise se maravilló por lo limpio que estaba todo. ―Mira el espejo.

― ¿Senpai?

― ¡Sólo hazlo, maldición! ―bramó, sonrojado.

Kise acató la orden, nervioso. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Kasamatsu quería estrellarlo contra el vidrio? ¡Moriría!

―Deja de torturarte. ―comenzó el mayor, poniéndose a su lado. ―No necesito que me lleves con mi familia, yo sé donde están. ―Kise miró a Kasamatsu a través del espejo, lucía cansado, triste y perdido en sus recuerdos. ―Yo, Akashi y el antiguo emperador somos los únicos que lo sabemos.

―Senpai no tienes que…

―Sé dónde están, pero no puedo ir con ellos. ―continuó, escondiendo la mirada. ―Los primeros años pensé que moriría, cuando pase a ser un caballero sólo me resigne y cuando fui nombrado la mano derecha de Akashi supe que ya no tendría escapatoria.

―Kasa…

―Así que no tienes que buscar la salida por mí, Kise. ―intervino, volviendo la mirada al espejo para observar a su Rey. Ojos firmes, decididos, orgullosos y llenos de amor fue lo que hicieron que el corazón de Ryota saltara por los aires. ―Estoy bien. Porque, al fin y al cabo, toda esa tristeza que antes pase fue recompensada.

― ¿Eh? ¿Con qué?

―Contigo.

El sonrojo que cubrió la cara del rubio hizo reía a Kasamatsu. Lucía demasiado tierno ante los ojos de Yukio, ese idiota que al principio había tenido que meter en cintura a base de golpes, patadas y una que otra palabra firme; ahora era un buen Rey. Era su Rey, no sólo literalmente, había ganado el trono en sus pensamientos y corazón.

―Eres mi mejor regalo, Kise.

― ¡SENPAI! ―no pudo más, Ryota se había abalanzado sobre él.

* * *

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	28. Haciendo algo rídiculo

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día veintiocho: Haciendo algo ridículo.**

― ¿Lo puedes ver, Kasamatsu-senpai? ―preguntó Kise, a través del walkie-talkie.

― _Tenemos celulares, Kise. ¿De verdad necesitábamos comprar esto?_ ―regañó Kasamatsu del otro lado. ― _Y no, no los veo._

―Llevan tres horas a dentro, ¿qué pueden estar haciendo? ―bufó el rubio, mirando de un lado a otro. La gente que pasaba lo miraba con sospecha, esperando que en cualquier momento los jalara para gritarle a la policía.

― _Te ves como un maldito asesino._ ―protestó su superior. ― _¡Si te llevan a la policía no iré por ti!_

― ¡Qué malo, Senpai! ―chilló, atrayendo las miradas de la otra acera. ―Por otra parte, yo ni siquiera te estoy viendo.

― _Fuiste tú quién me pidió que subiera al árbol, ¿me equivoco?_ ―Kise de inmediato subió la mirada al árbol de la acera contraria, con mucho esfuerzo podía ver una mancha negra entre toda su copa.

―Sí, ya. ―un puchero adornó la cara del modelo. ― ¡Ah, Senpai!

― _Los veo, los veo._ ―anunció del otro lado. ― _Parece que llevan varias bolsas con ellos. Ah, y Midorima esta sonrojado hasta las orejas._

―Me recuerda a nuestra primera cita, Senpai.

― _¡Jodete!_

―Takao-kun parece que quiere cargar todas las bolsas, como buen esposo. ―comentó Kise, ignorando el comentario del mayor. ―Y Midorimacchi intenta que la gente no los volteé a ver.

― _¿Entonces?_

―Senpai cuando pasen por tu árbol, haz que se den un beso.

― _¿Y cómo mierda voy a lograr eso, Kise?_

―Podrías inclinarte por una rama, darle un empujón a la cabeza de Midorimacchi y yo pasaré corriendo para darle uno a Takao-kun.

― _Entonces sólo chocarían con el otro, ¿no?_

― ¡No podemos asegurarlo hasta probar! ―refunfuñó el rubio. ― ¡Ya van para allá, andando Senpai!

El rubio paso corriendo a la otra acera, sin importarle el " _espera"_ de Kasamatsu. Así que el mayor sin poder evitarlo, se fue arrastrando por una rama, que a cada centímetro que recorría se iba inclinando más peligrosamente. Justo cuando Midorima y Takao pasaron por debajo del árbol y Kise pasaba a un lado aventando a Takao hacía el otro, el peso de Kasamatsu terminó venciendo a la rama; cayendo encima de Midorima, y Takao cayendo encima de ambos.

Kise sintió su vida pasar por sus ojos.

―Ay, ay. ―se quejó Takao, sobándose la barbilla que había pegado con la cabeza de Midorima. ― ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Yuki-chan?

― ¿Kise? ―llamó Midorima, alzando un poco la cabeza. ― ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Se encuentra bien, Kasamatsu-san? ―preguntó al ver la expresión adolorida de su mayor. Kise de inmediato dejo de sudar frío y corrió hacía su novio.

― ¡Senpai! ¿Qué pasa, te lastimaste mucho? ―preguntó, apartándolo de encima de Midorima.

―Tranquilo, sólo me duele un poco el brazo. ―sonrió, estirándolo para que pasara el dolor. ―Midorima amortiguo mi caída.

El nombrado se acomodó los lentes. ― ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos? ―preguntó, frío. ― Dudo que haya sido una coincidencia.

De inmediato los dos se pusieron rectos, mirándose el uno a otro sin saber que decir.

―No puedo escucharte, Kise.

―Bueno…

― ¡Estábamos practicando! ―aseguró Kasamatsu, lo más serio que pudo.

― _Yuki-chan, estas dando miedo…_ ―murmuró Takao, sonriendo.

― ¡Sí, un acto!

―Se viene el festival de Kaijou.

―Teníamos que improvisar con algo. Así que se nos ocurrió que uno se subiera a un árbol y el otro llegara corriendo para atraparlo. ―concluyó el mayor, haciendo señas al árbol y al punto donde antes se encontraba Kise.

―Ya veo. ―al parecer Midorima se había tragado con éxito la mentira. Ryota y Yukio se miraron, suspirando por dentro.

―Que interesante~―intervino Takao. ― ¿Entonces para que necesitan los walkie-talkie? ―preguntó, tomando uno del suelo. Kasamatsu llevó su mano al cinturón, seguro lo había tirado al momento de caer.

―Sincronización en movimientos. ―afirmó Kise.

― ¿Por qué lucen como espías? Todos de negro.

―D-Decidimos vestir a pareja. ―contestó Kasamatsu con una sonrisa forzada. Kise lo miró lleno de emoción.

―Humm…―la sonrisa que mandó Takao, los hizo volver a sudar. ―Supongo que puedo confiar en ustedes, no creo que nos estén espiando para ver cómo va nuestra primera cita, ¿verdad?

― ¡C-Claro que no!

―Un buen superior. ―continuó Takao, mirando a Kasamatsu. ―No podría hacer eso, ¿verdad, Yuki-chan?

―Por supuesto que no. ―mintió, desviando la mirada. Al parecer el árbol al lado era el más hermoso que había visto.

―O un buen amigo como Ryo-chan, no espiaría la virginidad de Shin-chan incluso aunque Akashi-kun se lo pidiera, ¿verdad? ―sonrió, ignorando al Midorima sonrojado. ―Me alegra tener tan buenos amigos como ustedes.

―Ni de broma, Takao-kun. ―aseguró, forzando una sonrisa.

―Puedo confiar en que no los volvernos encontrar en todo el día. ¿Cierto? Después de todo ustedes se quedarán practicando aquí.

― ¿Eh? ―los dos novios, se miraron sin saber muy bien que decir.

―De lo contrario, me pregunto qué pasará, ¿no, Shi-chan?

― ¡Vamos Senpai, ahora me toca ir en el árbol! ―grito Kise, intentando subirse.

―C-Claro. Iré a mi puesto ahora mismo. ―siguió Kasamatsu. ―Nos vemos, Midorima, Takao.

―Por supuesto, Ryo-chan, Yuki-chan. ―Takao tomó el brazo de Midorima, jalándolo para alejarse de ahí.

Después de al menos alejarse dos calles, volteó, sólo para asegurarse que ambos siguieran ahí. Midorima igualó su acto, sólo para poner sus ojos en blanco cuando notó que Kasamatsu estaba cargando en forma de princesa a Kise.

* * *

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**

 **Dejen review para que ya no exista la virginidad de Shin-chan :'D**


	29. Haciendo algo dulce

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Love Story.**

 **Día veintinueve: Haciendo algo dulce.**

―Senpai. ―llamó haciendo un puchero. ― ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Kasamatsu dejó la mochila deportiva en la silla de su escritorio antes de girarse para ver lo que le preguntaba Kise. Extrañado de no ver nada extraño en su habitación se acercó a él, seguro que por ser jodidamente alto le estaba tapando la vista.

― ¿Qué es qué?

― ¡Eso! ―rechistó, señalando una foto en su buro. Kasamatsu arqueó una ceja confundido. ¿Qué no era la foto donde estaba con él?

―Es la jodida foto que me obligaste a poner. ¿No recuerdas lo que me insististe para que la colocara a mi lado? ―gruñó, cruzando de brazos. Kise volteó a él, con los ojos llorosos. ― ¿Ahora qué?

― ¡Mi foto con usted no! ―chilló. ― ¡La otra, la otra!

Ah.

Demonios, había olvidado guardarla.

―Es sólo una foto que Takao me obligó a poner también. ―se encogió de hombros, indiferente. ―Suele ser igual de molesto que tú, así que me resigne a ponerlo. ―Kasamatsu recogió dos manzanas que tenía en el escritorio y le ofreció una a Kise. ―Deja eso y toma.

― ¡Tírala! ―ordenó haciendo un berrinche. ―Mi foto tiene que abarcar todo tú mueble, es más, lo consideraría si fuera una foto familiar pero Takaocchi no es nada tuyo.

―Nos hemos llevado muy bien últimamente. ―sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. Le gustaba provocar los celos de su novio, sólo que jamás lo diría. ―Es con quién más paso tiempo aparte de Moriyama.

―Tch. ―tomó la manzana que Kasamatsu le ofrecía, sentándose de golpe en la cama. Yukio se sentó a su lado esperando haber acabado con el tema. No fue así. Ryota tomó la foto de Takao entre sus manos, observándola fijamente, mordiendo la manzana. ― ¿Por qué demonios trae orejas de gato? ¡Y tú también, Senpai!

―Fuimos a un parque temático, eran obligatorias. ―dijo sin importancia, intentando partir la manzana en dos.

― ¡Ni siquiera hemos ido tú y yo a uno! ―refunfuñó, golpeando el marco en sus piernas. Yukio lo miró molesto, le recordaba cuando su hermano de cinco años quería algo y no lo obtenía. ―Ya sé, vamos a tirar esta foto y el domingo por la mañana iremos a uno de esos parques para remplazar esta foto.

―Deja de comportarte como un niño. ―regañó, golpeándolo con el canto de la mano. ―Me recuerdas a Shota cuando no quiere comer verduras.

―Dime que sí Senpai. ¡Incluso podemos llevar al pequeño Senpai con nosotros!

―Su nombre es Shota. ―suspiró. Desde que Kise conoció a su último hermano menor no había dejado de llamarle _pequeño Senpai_.

― ¡Senpai!

―Déjalo, después la guardaré. ―hizo un movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia.

― ¡Pero sólo mira cómo te está abrazando, Senpai! ¡Y seguro que ni siquiera lo golpeaste por eso!

― ¿Por qué debería de haberlo golpeado? ―preguntó sorprendido.

― ¡Lo hubieses hecho conmigo!

―Tú eres diferente, Kise. ―paso la mano por su cara, intentando controlarse. Quizás fuera su novio ahora, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera mandarlo a volar con sus patadas. ―Además Takao compró mucha Monja para la comida, me fue imposible decirle que no cuando tomo la foto. ¿Por qué estás tan celoso?

― ¡Seguro que Bakao se ha dado cuenta de que eres increíble, Senpai! ―parloteó, moviendo los brazos frenéticamente. Kasamatsu contuvo una risa al escuchar _Bakao_ salir por la boca de Kise. ¿Ahora ya lo odiaba?

―Hey, deja de ser tan celoso. ―Yukio tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acercándose a él. ―Dudo que alguien más se interese en ser maltratado como tú.

― ¡Qué cruel! ―se abalanzó sobre su superior, provocando que las manzanas rodaran fuera de la cama. ― ¡Senpai, sólo ámeme a mí!

― ¡Quítate idiota, pesas! ―gritó pataleando. Kise sonrió encima de él, pegando su frente con la contraria. El capitán de Kaijou de pronto se dio cuenta de que deseaba y con eso se terminaría su escena de celos que acaba de montar.

―Senpai, me haré más viejo aguardando aquí. ―murmuró sobre sus labios. La cabeza de Kasamatsu era un foquillo rojo. ―Aunque no me desagrada estar encima de ti, Yukkicchi.

― ¡Yukicchi-! ―su boca le tembló al querer regañarlo. ―Idiota. Ya sabes que te amo.

Los labios de Kise se posaron encima de los suyos al terminar la oración y Kasamatsu como siempre, ya no pudo objetar nada más.

* * *

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
